Love On Paper
by MewMewKazoo337
Summary: The sequal to Jack Come Back. When Kitty and Dudley foil Bird Brain's "master" plot, he goes out for revenge. As his plot unfolds Jack is dragged back into the mix, and this time he doesn't have the luxury of escaping through a window. Old enemies resurface and creep out of the shadows as the truth is slowly melting into lies. Who is lying to who? Will the truth ever be heard? JxK
1. Into The Bird's Nest

**Salem:**** Thank you all for sticking with this story. This is the sequel to my story "Jack Come Back." If you wish to read this, I suggest that you read the first episode to understand the situation. It will provide the best reading experience I can give you if you follow this instruction. Please read, review, and overall enjoy but no flames welcome! Thanks everyone!**

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 6:32pm)**

_Dear Jack,_

_Dudley and I are on a new mission as of last week. __Apparently Bird Brain is plotting to drop bombs disguised as eggs on Petropolis. We already know where he is hiding out, so he won't be hard to stop._

_I'm trying to get a promotion at T.U.F.F., but it's not easy. I would like to see some more appreciation, but I guess I'm alright with what I have now. The Chief says he needs me as an agent because I'm a great partner to Dudley. Don't get me wrong, I love being an agent. It's just that I really want to be something more…I feel like I can go so much further if I had a different position. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it works out._

_Hope to hear from you soon,  
Kitty_

Kitty signed her name at the bottom of the letter in her usual red ink. This was her third letter to Jack this week and she had yet to get one back because the mail line was slow. She folded up the letter and put it in an envelope she had gotten from her desk. She uncapped her pen once more and began to scrawl Jack's address on the upper left corner, but Dudley came up behind her.  
"Whatcha doing Kitty?" he asked trying to look at the letter over her shoulder.  
Kitty hid the address from her partner's view. After he had found out that she was the one who had released Jack from jail, he had been livid for months. If he knew that she was still in contact with the womanizing rabbit, he would surely never speak to her again.  
"I'm just writing a letter." Kitty replied.  
Dudley frowned. "You've been writing a lot of those lately." He said suspiciously. "Who are they to?"  
Kitty swallowed. "My mom." She lied. "She lives so far away and I never get to see her, so I'm writing to her every now and them."  
Dudley raised an eyebrow. "So every now and then means every five minutes?" he joked.  
Kitty sighed and tried to change the subject. "Are you ready to go stop Bird Brain?" she asked with a smile.  
Dudley nodded. "I've been ready!" he said in anticipation. "We need to get there before he drops his egg bombs."  
Kitty nodded. "Alright let's go."

**(Bird Brain's Hideout, Petropolis. 7:14pm)**

Bird Brain laughed maniacally as he watched his minions scurry around, making the finishing touches to his new version of bomb.  
"Hurry up! Don't drop any of them!" he instructed as Bat nearly tripped over his feet.  
Owl tossed a few bombs into Bird Brain's latest flying machine; a fat blimp.  
Zippy was fluttering nearby. "I'm so proud of you Sir!" she praised. "These are sure to cause some damage."  
Bird Brain grinned. "I'm a genius Zippy!" he said plucking an egg from Bat's hands and admiring it. "Once these go off in Petropolis, none of the birds will be able to fly!" he laughed. "They will feel my pain!"  
Owl cocked his head. "Who?"  
Bird Brain frowned. "The citizens of Petropolis." He repeated.  
Bat looked behind him. "Where?"  
Bird Brain gritted his teeth. "You idiots!" he scowled. "I should put you in the city with them!"  
Zippy flew in front of her boss. "Oh, come on Sir!" she said perkily. "You don't want to put yourself in a bad mood before we set these off do you?"  
Bird Brain exhaled. Zippy could always soothe his building rage.  
Owl loaded the last of the eggs into the bottom of the blimp and climbed inside with Bat. Bird Brain smiled and quickly ran aboard his ship. "Let us take the wind away from all those who can fly! Except us!" he added quickly.  
Zippy laughed. "But you can't fly Sir." She stated.  
Bird Brain ignored her. He started up the blimp. This plan was going to work. He could feel it.

**(The Outskirts of Bird Brain's Hideout, Petropolis. 7:31pm)**

Kitty and Dudley leapt from the car and hugged the wall of Bird Brain's colossal fortress. Dudley peered around the corner of the building. When he determined that it was safe, he signaled for them to move forward.  
Kitty drew her weapon, but kept it pointed at the ground. She scanned the area intently; alert to even the smallest snap of a twig. Movement in the sky alerted her. She looked up and gasped.  
"Dudley! What is that?" she exclaimed trying to make out the hazy object moving slowly across the night sky.  
Dudley looked up and narrowed his eyes in hatred. A huge white blimp was floating in the breeze toward the city. "Bird Brain is on the move."

` **Hope you like it so far. Jack isn't in the first chapter, I know, but he will be making his first appearance in the story next chapter. Thanks for your support and please review, but no flames welcome!  
~With love, Salem Marionette**


	2. I Want Revenge

**Salem:** **Sorry everyone! I've been away on a family trip and didn't have time to write, but now I'm back! Please R&R but refrain from flames. Thanks and enjoy!**

Jack watched in disgust as his doorman, Ronald, munched furiously on a cupcake. He had brought them to Jack, but he dare not eat any of them. There was no telling when the filthy creature had washed his hands last.

Ronald looked up. His face was covered in blue frosting. "Yah want one Jack?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Why would I?" he sneered.

Ronald shrugged. "I just thought-"

"You just thought nothing." Jack interrupted. He got up and strode over to the window. Night had fallen and he scanned the horizon. The bright lights of Petropolis faintly illuminated the sky hundreds of miles away.

Ronald frowned. "Whatcha lookin at?" he wiped his face on the back of his jacket sleeve then got up and stood next to Jack.

Jack sighed. "Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked hotly.

Ronald shook his head. "No Sir! You're my only friend. In fact," he stated clearly, "I think you're the only friend I've ever had!"

Jack stared back out the window. "I wonder why." he huffed pulling a carrot from his pocket. He thought of Kitty. She wrote to him every now and then telling him of the promotions she hoped to reach at T.U.F.F. but knew she would never get. If only she had come with him...She would have gotten the respect she deserved.

"I was once used as a living canoe." Ronald said interrupting his thoughts.

Jack frowned. "I don't care." he said plainly.

Ronald didn't seem to hear his reply because he kept right on talking. "This really purtty lady fox needed to get across this river so I told her I could play a boat for her." he paused. "I've never seen you with a lady, but isn't there one that writes to you all the time?"

Jack swallowed. "I suppose so."

Ronald seemed intrigued. "Is she purtty? Do you...love her or somethin?"

Jack felt his face grow hot. He turned around. "Why do you care?" he snapped.

Ronald shrugged. "Just cause! I have a purtty lady back home named Camilla." he sighed happily and grinned. "I see her every once in a while."

Jack bit into the carrot. "A piece of work like you having a woman?" he laughed. "I doubt that Ronald." he gave the city lights a final glance than went back and sat down on the couch.

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "It's true!" he retaliated, pulling out his wallet. He opened it and withdrew a picture. "See here! That's Camilla right there." he handed the photo to Jack.

Jack examined it. She _was_quite a pretty lizard with fine features and large glistening eyes. He flipped over the picture and laughed.

Ronald swallowed. "Whatcha laughin at?" he asked.

Jack tossed the picture aside. "Do you think I'm an idiot? This is a picture of your mother." he chuckled.

Ronald became flustered. "N-No it aint! No it aint!" he grabbed the picture off the floor and stuffed it back in his wallet.

Jack shook his head, amused that the stupid little animal thought he could outsmart him. "It says it's your mother on the back." he took another bite off the carrot. "Don't try and fool me."

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "I'll bet my momma is purttier than any girl you could ever get!" he challenged.

Jack sneered. "I could get whoever I wanted." he replied trying to keep his voice from rising.

Ronald rolled his eyes. "Prove it! I aint ever seen you go after a lady! I bet you caint do it!"

Jack stood up. "Don't challenge me!" he growled. "I already have someone!"

Ronald stood up too. "Again, prove it! I wanna see proof!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. He bent down and picked up one of Kitty's letters from the coffee table. "I have one that writes to me! You even said it yourself!"

Ronald blinked and tried to think of a good come back. "Well how do I know you just don't write to yourself and make it look like a lady's writin to yah?" he said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would I do that?"

"Cause yah caint get a lady!"

"Be quiet you insolent little lizard!"

"Show me proof and I will!"

Jack was furious. "What more do you want? I showed you her letters!"

Ronald thought for a moment. "I wanna see a picture." he said at last. "You do got one, dontcha?" he prompted.

Jack sighed. He only had one picture of Kitty, when they were still working together. He was a fool not to have taken another one while he had been with her.

Ronald cleared his throat. "I'm a waitin." he crossed his arms.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. If it will shut you up." He crossed the room and ventured into his small kitchen. A photo sat on the counter in a decently sized wooden frame. He grabbed it and walked back to where he had left the lizard. "Here," he said thrusting it into his hands.

Ronald examined the photo intently. Kitty appeared to be laughing as she hugged Jack around the neck. He was wearing more casual clothing, but also smiled with his hands resting gently on Kitty's waist.

Ronald whistled. "That's a right nice body she's got there." he said grinning.

Jack grabbed the photo. "Don't talk about her you rat." he sneered. He placed the photo on the table.

"What's her name?" Ronald asked, disobeying Jack's instruction entirely.

Jack sighed. The moronic lizard just wasn't going to stop. "Her name is Kitty." he mumbled.

Ronald looked back down at the photo and frowned. "Kitty? You mean Kitty Katswell?" he asked.

Jack blinked in surprise. "How do you know her full name?" he asked slowly.

Ronald reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "He he sorry Jack," he said handing it to him, "This was the whole reason I came to see you tonight. I must have forgotten!"

Jack snatched the letter. "You mean I had to listen to you eat for half an hour just because you forgot to give this to me?" he growled.

Ronald thought then nodded. "Purtty much!" he pointed to the letter. "It's from yer Kitty Katswell."

Jack looked down at the envelope and ripped it open. The letter inside was from about a week ago, proving that the postal line was in fact running slower than it had been.

_Dear Jack,_

_You remember that promotion I told you about? The Chief decided to give it to Agent Nuts of all people. I'm pretty mad about that now, but I'm sure I'll get over it._

You told me about your doorman. He seems to be a really interesting guy who probably keeps you really busy. I wish I could meet him, but I can't leave T.U.F.F. There is too much crime going on right now.

We just got word that Bird Brain is on the move. We're not sure what he's planning, but Dudley and I are supposed to go find out a week from now.

Jack looked out the window at the lights. A week from now? That meant that she must be battling Bird Brain at that very moment. He kept reading.

_It's probably something stupid. I'm pretty sure we can handle it so don't worry._

Dudley still doesn't know that I'm writing to you and I hope it stays that way. I miss you and hope I can see you soon.

_Forever yours, __  
__Kitty_

"Forever yours?" Ronald repeated as he read over Jack's shoulder. "That there's purtty fancy. She even signed it and everythin."

Jack quickly folded up the letter. "This is none of your business." he growled. "You are only here to deliver her letters, not read them."

Ronald smiled. "I didn't know the little lady worked for T.U.F.F.! That's in Petropolis aint it?"

Jack blinked. He couldn't let Ronald find out where he was from. If he did, then he might use what little brains he had and piece together that he was a criminal on the run. "No. It's further than that." he said hoping that the lizard hadn't seen the address on the envelope already.

Ronald narrowed his eyes slightly. "How far?" he asked.

Jack swallowed. "Further than you have ever been I'm guessing." he lied.

The sudden seriousness faded from Ronald's face and he chuckled. "Probably so." he looked down at the cheap plastic watch around his wrist. "We'll I gotta go Jack! See yah tomorrow night."

Jack shook his head. He had no desire to talk with Ronald again. "No no. That's not necessary-"

Jack couldn't even finish his sentence before Ronald walked out the door, leaving it wide open. Jack sighed and strode over to it. He watched Ronald walk down the hallway. He grasped his doorknob and yanked on it but it wouldn't open. After a few more tries, the stupid lizard leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

_Must have locked himself out of his apartment again._ Jack thought shutting the door. He re-read Kitty's letter and couldn't help but to worry slightly. She was probably fighting a battle with Bird Brain. The villain wasn't what worried him because the blue-footed booby was as dumb as a stump...It was her partner. The inexperienced puppy couldn't protect her from anything. He blinked and picked up the picture again. What if she was in danger? He forced the thought from his mind and finished off the carrot. No, she couldn't be. She was capable of taking care of herself.

**(City Outskirts, Petropolis. 8:23pm)**

Kitty had never been more frustrated in her life. She tried to keep her eyes on the road in front of them, but couldn't help glancing up at Bird Brain's colossal blimp.

"Dudley what do we do?" she asked.

The dog was trying to devise a quick plan. He picked up a pen that had been sitting in one of the car's cup holders and fiddled with it. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

He spoke quickly. "Kitty fly up into the air!" he instructed.

Kitty nodded and pressed an orange button on the car's dashboard. Wings sprouted from the sides and powerful jets poked out of the back. The wheels stopped turning momentarily and disappeared as the car lifted itself into the air.

"Hang on Dudley!" Kitty yelled as she slammed her foot on the gas. The car shot strait into the air like a bullet toward the blimp.  
Dudley shrank back into his seat as the wind collided with his face, making his tongue flop out of his mouth. His thick saliva slapped Kitty in the face and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Close your mouth!" she scolded, shielding her eyes from the spray of spit that continued her way.

Dudley shook his head. He loved it too much. "I can't!" he yelled over the roaring of the wind.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "What's the rest of your plan?" she asked pulling up right next to the blimp, but staying behind it so Bird Brain would not spot them.

"Fly up to the top of it!" Dudley said. "I'm going to hop off and stab it with this pen!" he pointed to the pen that he held firmly in his paw.

Kitty frowned. "I don't think that's going to work." she said a little unsure of her partner's plan.

Dudley shook his head. "Trust me ok?"

Kitty sighed and flew the car to the top of the blimp. Dudley unlatched his seatbelt and sprung over the side of the car. He hurtled through the air at top speed until his paws connected with the smooth surface of the flying machine. He clicked the pen and looked back up at Kitty who hovered above. Now was the time to bring this thing down.

**(Bird Brain's blimp, above Petropolis. 8:47pm)**

Bird Brain laughed and looked out the window at the city below. "I've done it! I'll have this city eating out of the palm of my hands!"

"But Sir, you're a bird. You don't have hands." Zippy corrected as she whizzed cheerily around his head.

Bird Brain sneered. "Quiet Zippy! You know what I mean." he continued to chuckle. "This city is mine!"

Owl cocked his head. "Who?" he asked idioticly.

Bird Brain sighed. Not again. "The city of Petropolis!" he barked at the not-so-wise owl.

Bat frowned. "Where?"

"Below us you idiot!" Bird Brain scolded. "Don't ruin this for me!"

**(On top of Bird Brain's blimp, above Petropolis. 8:49pm)**

Making sure that Bird Brain couldn't see him, Dudley stabbed the pen into the blimp as hard as he could. Nothing happened. He frowned and stabbed it again. Still nothing. He looked up at Kitty.

"Kitty it won't work!" he yelled.

Kitty sighed. She knew it. "Hang on I'll help you!" She lowered the car and carefully parked it on the top of the blimp. She got out and raced to her partner's side to see what the problem was.

Dudley stabbed it repeatedly. "Why! Won't! It! Work!" he yelled between tries.

Kitty grabbed the pen from her partner and tried for herself. "It's not sharp enough." she determined.

Dudley thought a moment. They needed something sharp and they needed it fast. He looked over at Kitty who seemed to be deep in thought as well.

"Hang on Kitty..." he said slowly. "Take of one of your gloves."

Kitty frowned. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Kitty slipped off one of her white gloves and revealed her bare paw. "Now what?"

Dudley grinned. "Take out your claws!" he instructed quickly. "I'm going to start the car. When I say go, cut the blimp then jump over the edge."

Kitty blinked in surprise. "Jump over the edge? Dudley are you crazy?" she said in disbelief.

Dudley frowned. "This is the only way to stop Bird Brain." he explained. "I'll catch you with the car, I promise!"

Kitty still wasn't convinced. There had to be another way, but she couldn't argue. Dudley was already in the car. Kitty's heart pounded out of her chest. What if he didn't catch her? She could die! She gave a shaky sigh. There was no turning back now.

Dudley started the car and hovered above the blimp. "Now Kitty! Now!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Kitty unsheathed her claws and dug them into the thick flesh of the blimp. Air rushed out of the gash and blasted her in the face. She stumbled backwards and tumbled over the edge. For a moment, she feared the Dudley had not seen her fall, but he quickly drove the car under her. She smacked hard into the hood face first and groaned.

Dudley smiled. "See I told you I'd catch you!"

Kitty peeled herself off of the white hood and into the car. She pushed Dudley out of the driver's seat and took her rightful place at the wheel. The blimp was slowly descending towards a large hill. She ran the car down to the window.

Inside, Bird Brain and his minions ran around frantically. They had no means of escape and several hundred bombs were loaded in the back. Zippy seemed to be the most frightened, flying into windows with the desperate hope of breaking one open.

In the heat of the excitement, Bird Brain glanced out of the window and caught a glimpse of a familiar sight. The T.U.F.F. agents that had repeatedly foiled his plots were flying outside. He narrowed his eyes as Kitty winked at him and Dudley stuck his tongue out.

"S-Sir! We're about to hit the ground!" Zippy squealed.

Bird Brain looked out the window and gasped. The green hilltop was only feet away from them. "Oh no!"

The blimp crashed into the soil, causing a mixture of dirt and grass to fly in every direction. The egg bombs inside the cab ignited and exploded one by one setting the remaining frame of the flying machine ablaze. Bird Brain pulled himself from the rubble and coughed. Owl and Bat, both covered in dust, stood back a ways as they watched the crackling flames of the fire. Zippy hollered from a few feet away.

"I can't fly!" she panicked. "S-Sir I can't fly!"

Bird Brain stood up and limped over to where Zippy cried on the ground. "That means my bombs worked you idiot!" he coughed again. "Just not on the right target..." he looked up at the sky. The T.U.F.F. mobile soared away slowly.

Zippy wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her boss. "What are you thinking Sir?" she quizzed.

Bird Brain didn't take his eyes off of his enemy. "That cat popped my balloon." he growled. "I want revenge."

**Alright I hope you liked so far! This chapter was fairly long, but I guess that's ok. Please review, but no flames welcome! Thanks!  
~With love, Salem Marionette**


	3. Join The Team

**Salem:** **Yay new chapter! I really like this one, and hope you enjoy it too! Please R&R but refrain from the flames. Thanks! :)**

**(Bird Brain's Mansion, Petropolis Outskirts. 9:34pm)**

Bird Brain stormed through the front doors of his mansion. Zippy was sitting on his shoulder still weeping for her lost power of flight.

"Will you be quiet Zippy?" Bird Brain scolded. "I'm trying to figure out a plan!"

Zippy sniffed, narrowed her eyes, and leapt to the floor. She stomped her tiny talons on the ground. "If you had been on the lookout for those agents none of this would have happened!" she cried.

Bird Brain was taken aback. Never before had the hummingbird shown any sign of a temper.

Zippy continued. "All these...These...these failures!" she threw her wings in the air. "And now thanks to you I can't FLY!" She turned and walked into the control room.

Bird Brain sighed. "I'll figure something out after I stop those agents!" he retaliated.

Zippy rolled her eyes. "Sure you will! Just like how you figured out this 'master' plan?" she said sarcastically.

Bird Brain gritted his teeth. "Don't test me Zippy!" he barked. "I said I would fix it!"

Zippy didn't say anything else. She simply shook her head and looked out through the giant glass window before settling down on a desk and tucking her head under her wing to sleep.

Bird Brain combed back the thin layer of feathers atop his head with his fingers. He paced back and forth across the floor. Plots flooded into his head. Maybe he could pull a prank? No that was too low grade for a villain of his stature. He rubbed his forehead. He was going to need help from someone who was a master in the field of stealth if he was to pull of anything successful. He glanced across the room at the desk where Zippy lay resting. A fat tan book sat next to her. He strode over to it and, careful not to awake his colleague, picked it up. It was a codex of every villain in Petropolis. Maybe he could convince one of them to help him.

Bird Brain sat down at the desk ad opened the book. He had never opened it, seeing as how he had never asked for help, and was quite shocked to see how packed full of information it was. Inside was a detailed profile of every villain he had come in contact with and then some. He flipped through the pages. Madam Catastrophe's page caught his eye and he read over her qualifications before deciding she was not fit for the job. He had always found her annoying anyway. He continued through the book stopping on Francisco, a shady character named Rowan, and even Snaptrap himself. He sighed. None of them seemed right. He needed someone sneaky. Someone who was able to bust into T.U.F.F. without getting noticed and act out Bird Brain's plan...once he had one.  
Bird Brain sighed and rested his chin in his wing. This process was too tedious. He flipped the page once more and blinked. The Chameleon's picture stood out among the sea of his many references. Bird Brain straitened his back slightly and poured over the text.

"The Chameleon's area of expertise is stealth. He is able to transform into any object with the help of a specially designed suit that conforms to his exact body shape. He comes highly recommended by the Diabolical Order of Mayhem and has a 67% crime success rate."

Bird Brain stopped reading and frowned. Only 67 percent? That was a horrible rating! He looked back down at the picture. The Chameleon sure had the appearance of a villain. His bulging watery eyes looked in two different directions at once and the corners of his thin mouth were twisted up into a crooked smile. It was a difficult decision, but Bird Brain decided to go after this mysterious lizard. He kept reading to see if he could gain contact information.

"The Chameleon's means of contact are limited. He is always on the move, but seems to reside near the edge of the Petropolis Waste Facility or PWF."

Bird Brain nodded to himself. He knew exactly where that was. He glanced over at Zippy. The feathers under her eyes were stained with tears. For a moment he feared that she wasn't breathing, but the gentle rise and fall of her tiny chest reassured him. He was sure she would be fine on her own until he got back, and he expected his visit to the dump to be a short lived one.

**(Petropolis Waste Facility, Petropolis. 10:26pm)**

It was darker outside then Bird Brain had expected. The only light came from the streetlights that illuminated the heaps of filth that was piled in the dump behind a tall chain link fence. He was continually stepping in gooey mud and on tin cans that sliced up the bottom of his feet. In his mind he punished himself for stepping out of the comfort of his home. This place was absolutely horrid and he didn't understand how even a villain could reside here.  
He kept to the chain link fence, grasping the rusty metal in his hands as he made his way through the night. There was no sign of The Chameleon anywhere. Not even a single scale that had shed from his skin. He blinked and thought back to the information he had read in the Villain Codex. It had stated that The Chameleon could shift into any object he pleased. Bird Brain's shoulders slumped. That narrowed it down to just about everything in the area! He had no time to go dumpster diving for a villain with a 67 percent crime rate. He leaned his back against the fence. What if The Chameleon wasn't even there? He would have dirtied his hands for nothing. He stood back up and took a few steps forward, but the faint clinking of the metal fence behind him made him freeze. He slowly turned around. No one was there. Bird Brain was beginning to feel uneasy. He glanced down the dark street. Still nothing.  
He swallowed. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded.

Someone cleared their throat and Bird Brain looked up. A thin green lizard sat on top of the fence. He had not been there moments before and Bird Brain had no idea how he had gotten up there so quickly.

The lizard crawled down the side of the fence. His eyes flicked from side to side. "Trespasser!" he hissed in a nasally voice.

Bird Brain quickly realized that he was standing in front of The Chameleon. "I'm here to ask you something." he stated firmly.

The Chameleon blinked. "Go away. I don't want any." he said clearly mistaking the bird for a salesman. He turned around and began to climb the fence, but Bird Brain rushed forward.

"Wait! This is about two T.U.F.F. agents!" he spoke quickly.

The Chameleon stopped but did not turn. "Go on." he said slowly, still clinging to the fence.

Bird Brain smiled, satisfied that he had captured the villain's interest. "What were their names?" he thought a moment. "Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell I believe."

The Chameleon winced when he heard Dudley's name. The puppy had fallen in love with one of his personas, Fifi the poodle, in the past and had kissed him by force. Defiantly not something that he wanted to remember.

"Do you know them?" Bird Brain asked through he rancid air.

The Chameleon climbed down the fence and nodded. "Yes I know them...I know one of them a little too well." he shuddered. "Why?"

Bird Brain cleared his throat and told The Chameleon of what the two had done to his blimp and how they had rendered Zippy flightless. He told him of how they had mocked him before flying back to T.U.F.F. and how he wanted revenge.

The Chameleon didn't seem interested. "Why are you asking me?" he asked casually.

Bird Brain sighed. "I need stealth." he explained.

The Chameleon snatched a fly with his tongue that had been buzzing around his head. "Do you even have a plan?"

Bird Brain swallowed. "W-Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm working on that." he said slowly.

The Chameleon laughed. "I'm not interested." he said.

Bird Brain's eyes widened. He couldn't lose this opportunity. "No please! I need your help!" he thought quickly. "I want revenge on both of the agents. If we could find out what they hold near and dear to them, then we could take it away and watch them suffer."

The Chameleon pondered this concept for a moment. "Agent Puppy's prized possession is his bacon, so he won't be that hard."

Bird Brain nodded and gave a silent sigh of relief. He had recaptured the villain's attention. "And what about Agent Katswell?" he asked.

The Chameleon shook his head. "I don't know. She doesn't really have anything."

Bird Brain growled. "She has to have something!" he began to pace back and forth, and an idea struck him. "Break into her apartment."

"I'm not for hire, so don't tell me what to do." The Chameleon said hotly.

"I'll pay you." Bird Brain suggested.

"How much?"

"1,500 dollars."

"Done. Now what were you saying?"

Bird Brain restated his plan. "Break into her apartment and see if there is anything in particular that she would never want to lose." he explained. "Then we will go from there."

The Chameleon nodded. "Meet me here tomorrow night and I'll tell you what I find. Bring the money." he added quickly. His figure wavered and slowly disintegrated into the night's cruel shadows.

Bird Brain nodded in satisfaction. The Chameleon was a difficult one to win over, but he felt that he would play a valuable role in his plots. He grinned and began to walk in the direction that he came. He had obtained his pawn, now all he needed was to throw him onto the board.

**Hope you like! Please review but no flames. Thanks for reading everyone!  
~With love, Salem Marionette**


	4. Break In

**Salem:**** Alright. I have had some questions that I'm going to answer for you! **

**Q: Are Bird Brain and Chameleon main characters?  
A: Yes. They have a large feature. Plus they have to have a few chapters to themselves so they can act out what they are going to do to Kitty and Dudley.**

**Q: Will Jack and Kitty make any more large apperences?  
A: Most deffinatly. Right now I am just going through Bird Brain and Chameleon's course of action for revenge on Kitty. Kitty and Jack will both come back as main characters soon, after the two villains carry out their plot.**

**Hope that helped! Please R&R but no flames! Thank you :3**

Chameleon clung to the wall of Kitty's apartment. The smooth glass was hard to grip as he climbed up the side but he was taking it slow, step by step. He looked up the side of the building. If he was correct, Kitty's apartment was still several floors up. He groaned but remembered the money that his employer had promised. That alone gave him the strength to hoist himself up the remaining flights. When he reached her floor, he peered through the windows. A dog and his girlfriend sat on a poofy couch watching a gory horror movie. He shook his head and moved to the next window. in the next room was an elderly grey cat taking off her door woman's jacket. Chameleon sheilded his eyes and moved on. He didn't care to stay and watch that.

Chameleon continued to check the rooms but had no success. He was beginning to become frusturated.  
_  
She's got to be here somewhere!_he told himself. He wiggled across the glass. A building across the street reflected the merciless sun, beaming the light back and catching Chameleon right in his bulgy eyes. He gasped and held up his hand to block the light, but missed his footing and slipped on a window. He yelped and stumbled backwards. Groping blindly for something to grab onto, he fell. The floors of the building whizzed by just inches from his nose. He squeezed his eyes shut with fear and stuck out his hand. To his suprise, he caught onto a ledge and stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed. That was almost too close.

Chameleon hoisted himself back up to the side of the building and latched his sticky feet to the glass once more. He looked up. The journey up the building had been horrid, and now he had to do it all over again. He sighed in agitation and shimmied across the glass. As he worked his way back upward, a particular window caught his eye. He moved over and peered through it. Had he just saw what he thought he saw? Inside the room beyond the glass was a tidy apartment. It was simple with not too many decorations strung out and a very zen feeling hung over it. Chameleon looked closer and grinned. He had seen what he thought he saw. Across the room was a picture on hung up on the wall. It was neatly framed in a polished silver caseing and contained a picture of Dudley and Kitty on a camping trip.

Chameleon thought a moment. This had to be Kitty's apartment. No other person in Petropolis would have that picture, except maybe Dudley and possibly a rapist. Chameleon squinted against the sunlight that reflected off of the glass, careful not to slip again. He ran his fingers around the edge of the window. There didn't seem to be an alarm system of any kind inside or outside. He tugged a little on the frame and the window raised. Ever so slowly he creeped inside and up the wall. He kept to a hidden corner of the cieling for a few minutes to rest and listened. The only noise came from the apartment next door where a young couple seemed to be arguing about their monthly taxes. Kitty was not home, he determined at last before he lowered himself to the floor. Now was the perfect time to act out Bird Brain's plot.

Chameleon scanned the apartment, trying to find a place to start looking for Kitty's prized possesion. There was hardly anything in the livingroom, so he worked his way over to her kitchen. He threw open her cupboards but tried to refrain from moving things around. He checked behind cups and plates to see if there was anything hidden but not even a speck of dust rested on them. Chameleon slammed the door shut and gazed across the room. He was beginning to think that this woman had nothing valuable but remembered a bit of crutial imformation. The bedroom. Why was he searching in the kitchen if everyone always seems to hide things in their bedrooms?

Chameleon strode across the room and opened a door. It led into a sparkling white bathroom. He gingerly shut it and ventured on to the next room. He opened the door, stopping once as it squeaked a little. The room was dark and the shades on the window were closed. He felt around on the wall for a light switch. When he found it he flicked the small lever up and light flooded into the room. A neatly made bed sat against one wall and a large vanity on the other. Next to the closet was a woredrobe that had clothing littering the top of it. Family photos sat in frames on the nightstand or were hung on the wall. One photo in particular stood out among the rest. Chameleon cocked his head then went over to the nightstand and picked up the frame. It was a photo of a villian he had seen working with Snaptrap before; Jack Rabbit. He raised an eyebrow. Why did Kitty have this? He shrugged and replaced the photo back in it's origional place. It was probably nothing. He turned back to the waredrobe and pulled open the drawers one by one. Shirts and jackets, pants and skirts, underwear and bras. Nothing that he wanted to see.

Chameleon thrust the drawers back into the waredrobe and cursed under his breath. Maybe he would have better luck if he searched her vanity. Kitty did not wear much make-up, so the vanity was mainly used for storage. Chameleon opened the first drawer. It seemed to be used for Kitty's hair products, which she had an ubundance of. The second drawer was more interesting. Inside were tons of envelopes. He stuck his hand in and pulled one out. They all came from Arsonville. Chameleon frowned. Arsonville was a tiny backwoods town several hudred miles away from Petropolis. Who could Kitty have connections with there of all places? He swallowed and opened it. A letter written in black ink was inside.

_Kitty,_

_Ronald is driving me thourouly insane. He comes into my apartment at about three o'clock in the afternoon and stays untill about eight at night. He has no common decency whatsoever and is always pestering me to be his roomate. I wish I could come back to Petropolis so I didn't have to deal with this anymore, but it is a price I'm willing to pay._

_Job openings are scarce. I have considered B.U.F.F., but they would pull up my records and I can't have any more trouble right now. Britian is too far away anyways. There is always the postal service and grocery store positions, but those are both two low grade._

_I trust you are well. Last time we spoke you didn't say much, and I began to wonder if you were alright. I wish you would reconsider your decision on not coming down here to Arsonville, but I will not force you to do anything. I'm still looking for a way to turn everything around like I promised, but sometimes I fear it cannot be done at this point._

_I love you Kitty. Please write back,  
Jack_

Chameleon replaced the letter into the envelope and clutched it tight in his fist. He couldn't beleive it. Kitty was having a long distance relationsip with Jack? How long had their secret affair been going on? He blinked and glanced back at the picture. This could be all the information that he needed to give to Bird Brain. It was a like a jackpot of gossip. He pulled his suit coller open and stuffed the letter into it. The crisp paper felt odd against his scaly skin, but he would manage.

Chameleon made a final sweep of the room with his eyes to make sure there was nothing out of place then flipped off the light and closed the door. He ventured out into the living room and went for the window. He stuck one foot out, when a noise made him freeze in the act. The handle to the front door was jiggling like someone was trying to unlock it from the outside. His heart pounded. He hadn's expected Kitty to come home yet. Frantically he tried to think of a plan. He pulled his foot back into the room and shut the window. What could he transform into? He needed something beleavable. If he transformed into an object, Kitty would surely notice that it hadn't been there before. If he went invisiable, Kitty would be able to hear him breathing. He tried to remain calm when an idea struck him instantaniously. The elderly grey cat he had seen before in the other room had a doorwoman's jacket on. That ment that she ran the front desk and that Kitty most likely knew her. The door's lock unlatched. It was a risk he was going to have to take.

Kitty closed the door behind her and threw her keys into her purse. She turned around and gasped in suprise. Her door woman, Mandy, sat on her couch greeting her with a warm smile.

Kitty frowned. "Hello Mandy." she said slowly.

Chameleon swallowed his fear and tried to remain calm. Mandy was his name for now. "Hello Kitty."

Kitty walked across the room and set her purse down on the coffee table. "I don't remember asking you to come over here. Did you use the spare key down at the front desk to get in?"

Chameleon nodded. "Yes, yes." he tried not to meet her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Kitty laughed a little. "I live here. Plus I'm on my lunch break and wanted to come home and relax for a little while." she explained sitting down next to the false charater. Kitty thought a minute. "Oh I meant to ask you...Did you get any more of my letters?" she whispered even though there was no one else in the room.

Chameleon was intrigued. Now was the time to gain information right from the source. "No I'm sorry. I havn't." he said, playing up the act.

Kitty nodded. "Alright. The post has been really slow lately."

"Who are you expecting mail from?" Chameleon asked.

Kitty frowned. "Jack of corse. You're the only other one that knows about us...well you and Ronald but he doesn't live around here."

Chameleon nodded. "You two have a close relationsip I guess. You are very lucky."

Kitty smiled slightly. "I guess." she said trying to remain modest. "I just want him to come home Mandy."

Chameleon patted Kitty on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you."

Kitty grinned. "I know. He would never do that. It would tear me apart." Kitty leaned over and changed the subject. "So how are things with you?"

Chameleon swallowed. He had no idea of what Mandy's personal life was like. "W-Well you know...Bras and tampons." he stuttered trying to sound as girlish as possible.

Kitty blinked in suprise and raised an eyebrow. "Uh, what?" she asked.

Chameleon looked down. He had to get himself out of this mess and he needed to do it fast. He stood up and streached. "Well I better get going." he said, hastily hurrying off to the door. "I have to get back to work."

"But I thought you were on break until four." Kitty said slightly suspicious.

Chameleon ignored her and walked briskly out the door and down the hallway. Kitty was an easy one to fool. He grinned and swooshed his false grey to the side. Now all he had to do was relay this information to Bird Brain.

**(Petropolis Waste Facility, Petropolis. 11:41 pm)**

Bird Brain waited in the shadows for the lizard to reappear. If he didn't show, he was going to make sure and make him suffer. Slowly out of the darknessa pair of glowing eyes appeared followed by a voice.

"I want my money." Chameleon said. "Give me the money and I'll give you the information."

Bird Brain shook his head. "Information first." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick wad of dollar bills.

Chameleon stepped into the light and swallowed. All that cash could be his. "I found out Kitty's prized possesion." he said still admiring the money.  
"Go on. What else?" Bird Brain prompted.

The end of Chameleon's long curly tail twitched slightly. "You remember Jack Rabbit don't you? The stupid theif that stole money from Snaptrap?"

Bird Brain thought back. Jack had cheated several villians in his time, but he hadn't appeared for a while. "I think so. Why?"

Chameleon pulled the letter out of his suit and handed it over to Bird Brain. "Read that."

Bird Brain frowned and opened the letter. The contents were very intruguing. When he finished he spoke up. "Why is Jack in Arsonville?" he asked.

"That's not the point! Look," Chameleon pointed to Jack's signature, "He says 'I love you Kitty.' They're dating."

Bird Brain was beginning to understand. "They are...wait a minute. How long has this been going on?" he asked in disbeleif.

Chameleon shrugged. "I don't know. Kitty told me herself that is she ever lost him, it would tear her apart."

Bird Brain smiled and patted the lizard hard on the back. He handed him the money. "Get rid of Jack and Kitty is destroyed?" he laughed evily.

Chameleon counted the money. After he made sure it was all there, he turned around and shooed Bird Brain away. "Bye. Get out of my dump."

Bird Brain stopped laughing and frowned. "What? I was hoping you would help me carry out part two of my master plan."

Chameleon sighed. "Why would I? I'm doing all the work!" he growled.

Bird Brain nodded. "Maybe so, but I will continue to pay you."

Chameleon thought a minute. The pay _was_very good. "Hm. Fine." he agreed at last.

Bird Brain clapped his hands together. "Good! Now here's what I need you to do my scaly friend." he leaned in and began to whisper his plans to his commerade. The next sequence was going to be tough, but it was also going to be the most devious action he had ever come up with.

**Hehe bras and tampons. Hope you like it so far! The story is getting ready to take a few twists so hang on! I have had another question that I didn't specify on above. Yes this story is supposed to be longer than the first episode. Hoped that answered your Q! Please review but no flames! Thanks! :)  
~With love, Lady Salem Marionette**


	5. Letters And Lies

**Salem:** ***jumps up and does a super duper anime palooza pose* Yes! Chapter 5! Time for...MASTER PLOT PHASE 2! Hope you all are enjoying so far! Please R&R but no flaming! Thanks!**

**(Town Outskirts, Arsonville. 12:13 pm)**

The journey to Arsonville was tiring. Chameleon had transformed into a car, but it didn't make travel any more efficient. Bird Brain had stayed behind to take care of Kitty, but he had sent Zippy with him to make sure the lizard got the job done right.

Zippy still refused to talk to Bird Brain, but had grown fond of Chameleon.

"Then he comes up with these things called 'Flight Dousing Bombs' to unleash on Petropolis." she explained to the lizard who wasn't listening anyway. "But once again, he got caught like I said he would and the bombs exploded around us. Now Owl, Bat, and I can't fly."

Chameleon rolled his eyes and continued driving. He hoped Arsonville was close, because he didn't know how much more of Zippy he could handle.

Zippy crossed her wings. "I mean, who makes those in the first place?

Chameleon sighed. "He's an idiot. What'd you expect?" he remarked sarcastically.

Zippy nodded. "I know! But he's also my friend..." she trailed off and sat down. "Am I being to mean to him?"

"I'm not a counselor!" Chameleon growled.

Zippy didn't hear him. She pointed in front of them. "Chameleon look! We're here!"

Chameleon blinked and stopped driving. He transformed back into his normal gaunt looking self. Arsonville was small with several trees littering it. It reminded him of the dump, minus all of the trash strewn everywhere.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. Now he could find Jack and get this over with already. He ran over the plan in his mind again before dawning his next disguise. A beagle mail man.

Zippy admired the disguise her temporary master had pulled off. He even carried a blue mail bag. "Nice job Sir!"

Chameleon hushed her and pulled the envelope from his mail bag. He examined Jack's address again. "He lives in an apartment?" he laughed. "How embarrassing! The great robber of Petropolis now has nothing!"

Zippy frowned. "Wait a minute." she thought. "If he lives in an apartment, the person who runs the front desk delivers his mail. Not a mail man."

Chameleon felt himself deflating and stopped laughing. Life always seemed to throw him a curveball when he needed it least. "Front desk?" he repeated.

Zippy nodded. "Front desk."

Chameleon closed his eyes in frustration. The plan was going to have to take a detour. He picked up Zippy and stuffed her into his mail bag. "Great! Just what I need." he mumbled, making his way into town.

Jack's apartment complex was probably one of the nicer buildings in the town. Sure the grass around it was untrimmed and vines grew up the walls, but it wasn't crumbling like everything else. Chameleon pushed his way through the front door and gasped. A desk sat right in front of him with another lizard behind it. Instead of a doorman's uniform he wore a dark maroon jacket and matching cap, similar to that of an usher. He knew this iguana.

Zippy poked her head out of the bag. "What's wrong Sir?" she hissed.

Chameleon blinked as he looked the iguana over. He couldn't believe it. "He's my cousin." he hissed back. "My cousin Ronald."

Zippy frowned. "I thought your family hated you or something."

Chameleon nodded. "They do." This was going to complicate things even further.

Ronald looked up from the pencil he was sharpening and grinned when he saw the mailman standing at the door.

"Hello! Are ye a new mailman or somethin?" he asked.

Chameleon nodded. "I'm on my first trip delivering mail." he lied.

Ronald stood up and walked around the desk. "Well I'll be!" he said shaking Chameleon's hand. "I thought the post wasn't hiring any more workers. What's your name feller?"

Chameleon swallowed. He hadn't thought of a name! The most essential part of the act, and he and he had forgotten it! Nervously he glanced around the room. "Umm..."

Zippy gulped and spotted crooked picture of a rooster on the wall. "Rooster!" she hissed. "Your name is Rooster!"

Chameleon heard her. "Uh, Rooster!" he said at last.

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Ye nervous or somethin bro?" he chuckled. "I guess the first day always gets ya don't it?" he patted Chameleon hard on the back as he laughed.

Chameleon gave a cheesy smile. "Uhh yah. Haha."

"Do ye have some mail for me today?" Ronald asked.

Chameleon calmed down and grinned. "Yes I do. Just let me get if for you." he said slyly.

Ronald narrowed his eyes. He walked slowly around the desk. "Ye know Rooster," he said slowly, "Ye sound familiar."

Chameleon inched over to the desk. "I do?" he asked moving in front of Ronald.

Ronald nodded and pressed his back against the desk. "What are ye doin here Chameleon?" he growled.

Chameleon transformed and chuckled. "Well, well, well. You recognized me little cousin."

Ronald gritted his teeth. "Why wouldn't I recognize ye?" he threw a punch, but Chameleon blocked his fist by grabbing his arm with his tongue. He slammed his cousin back against the desk.

"Jack lives here right?" Chameleon asked.

Ronald blinked. "I don't know who ye talkin about." he lied. Even though Jack pushed him around and called him a moron all the time, he was still his best friend. Ronald wasn't about to let Chameleon find him and do whatever it is he was going to do to him.

Chameleon shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to find him myself."

Ronald gasped as the Chameleon gave his younger cousin a blow to the head, rendering him unconscious. Ronald fell to the floor with a thud, making Zippy jump.

Chameleon looked down at the little hummingbird. "Tie him up and make sure no one finds him." he instructed, transforming into Ronald's copy.

Zippy glanced at the unconscious iguana. "How am I supposed to carry him out?" she asked. "He's too big!"

Chameleon shrugged. "Figure it out." he pulled a letter out of his pocket and showed it to her. Bird Brain had forged Kitty's hand writing and written the letter just for Jack. If the plan was going to work, they needed him out of the picture so that he would not write to her anymore. "I'm taking this to that rabbit."

**(Jack's apartment, Arsonville. 1:27 pm)**

A knock on his door aroused Jack from his nap. He sat up, stretched, and walked over to the door. He kneeled and looked through the key hole as he usually did. Ronald stood outside and he frowned. Ronald usually didn't get off work until three when the other door man, Carlos, took over his shift until eight.  
Jack stood back up and opened the door. "What do you want Ronald?" he asked.

Chameleon blinked. "Can I come in?" he asked.

Jack frowned. Ronald's southern dialect had disappeared. He actually sounded somewhat intelligent. "What do you want?" he asked again.

"I got a letter for you." Chameleon said holding up the fake letter.

Immediately, Jack's attitude changed. "Give that to me." he reached out and snatched the paper envelope from Chameleon's outstretched hand before inviting him in. "I've been waiting for Kitty to reply."

Chameleon leaned against the wall and grinned. "Well, what does it say?"

Jack smiled ripped the envelope open.

_Dear Jack,_

_You'll never believe what happened to me the other day! Biff from B.U.F.F. came by our agency and asked me out to dinner. I went with him and had the most spectacular time! We're going on another date tonight and I can't wait! He's such the charmer and, unlike you, he has a clean record and a great sense of style. I think you should stay in Arsonville...and its best if you don't write me back. I won't reply anyway if you do._

Goodbye,  
Kitty Katswell

Jack blinked. His smile had faded. "What...?" he didn't understand. Why was Biff down at T.U.F.F. and why was Kitty _DATING_ him? Jack narrowed his eyes and ripped the letter in half. He went to the coffee table and picked up the others.

"How am I not surprised?" he growled. He retrieved a lighter from the kitchen counter and threw the letters in his wastebasket. He flicked the lighter on and threw it on top of the papers, setting them ablaze. "I leave and she runs off with someone else!"

Chameleon tried to hide his satisfaction. "Are you going to be alright Jack?" he asked.

Jack whipped around. "Get out." he growled pointing to the door.

Chameleon held up his hands. "Are you sure-"

"Get out!" Jack repeated.

Chameleon turned around and smiled. He left and shut the door behind him. Mission accomplished.

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 2:24 pm)**

Bird Brain straitened the blonde curly wig he had placed atop his head. He looked up a the colossal agency that towered above him. Kitty had to be in there somewhere.

He walked through the front doors and was immediately stopped by a stocky German Sheppard dressed in a police uniform. Bird Brain looked down at his name tag. 'Jeremy.'

Jeremy escorted Bird Brain back outside. "I'm sorry Ma'am. This building is not open to the public." he stated.

Bird Brain cleared his throat and began to speak in a woman's tone. "Oh I'm so sorry." he inched closer to the guard, trying to woo him with what little charm he had. "I'm the new mail woman in town." he said batting his long fake eyelashes.

Jeremy backed off. "Alright. You're still not allowed in the building." he said again.

Bird Brain ran his feathery hand slowly down Jeremy's snout. "If you let me deliver this letter, I'll take you to dinner." he said trying not to laugh. "Just you and me at that fancy little Italian place down the road."

"Oh you mean Regalia's?" Jeremy asked.

Bird Brain nodded. Yes! He was winning over the guard's favor.

Jeremy's kindness quickly faded. "My boyfriend works there you idiot!" he barked.

Bird Brain shrunk back a little. "Uhh b-boyfriend?" he said losing his girlish tone.

Jeremy nodded angrily. "Yes boyfriend! And I don't want some drag queen trying to steal me away from David! He could kick your sassy little butt all the way to Timbuktu! Now give me the letter and get lost!" he held out his palm.

Bird Brain hadn't expected the guard to see through his foolproof disguise, and he defiantly hadn't expected him to be gay. "Uhh sure." he said handing the letter to Jeremy. "It goes to Kitty Katswell."

"Fine. Now get lost!" Jeremy snapped.

Bird Brain nodded hastily then turned and briskly walked off.

Inside the building Kitty continued to file the T.U.F.F. crime reports into their designated folders on her desk. It was a tedious process that she despised doing, but if she messed up one little thing, a bit of crucial evidence could be lost.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Jeremy stood behind her.

"Hey there girl!" he greeted her cheerily. "Oh my Gawd you'll never guess what just happened."

Kitty stopped filing a moment. "What you actually got a promotion?" she joked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Haha very funny. But anyway, this new mail woman in town came up and started hitting on me."

Kitty leaned forward. "Really? What'd you do?" she asked.

Jeremy blinked. "Well turns out _she_ was actually a _he_. And he didn't even pull of the wig! Ugh! I told him if he didn't leave I would get David down here to kick his butt." he pulled a letter from his pocket. "He handed me this for you. It's another one of your Arsonville letters."

Kitty smiled and took the letter. "Thanks Jeremy." she said hugging him.

Jeremy hugged her back. "Anytime hon. Now I have to get back down stairs. Talk to you later girl!" he waved as he stepped into the elevator.

Kitty waved back then turned to her desk. She made sure that Dudley wasn't looking before opening the letter eagerly.

_Kitty,_

_You know Miss Mad Cow if I am correct? She has ventured down here to Arsonville and started going on a crime spree. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I went with her and had the time of my life. I had forgotten how great robbing felt. It is best that you don't write back, because Mad Cow has captured my heart. She has given me everything that you haven't. I'm sorry but you need to move on, because we're through._

_Goodbye,  
Jack Rabbit_

Kitty sat in silent shock at her desk. Jack had broken his promise, lied to her again, and cheated on her with Mad Cow of all people. "T-that...that...WOMANIZER!" she yelled.

Dudley looked over the cubicle wall. "Kitty what's wrong?" he asked in worry. "Why are you yelling?"

Kitty jabbed her finger at him. "Not now Dudley!" she snapped.

Dudley blinked and nodded before returning to his work, a little hurt.

Kitty ripped up the letter and threw the confetti of paper behind her. She slammed her head down on her desk. Tears streamed from her eyes as she openly wept. She didn't care who saw anymore.

"It's not fair!" she cried. She ran her fingers through her hair, knocking her head band out of place and causing it to fall to the floor. "It's just not fair..."

**(Bird Brains Mansion, Petropolis Outskirts. 3:49 pm)**

Bird Brain laughed evilly. If only Zippy was there to see his success. Now all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show.

**I hate writing sad chapters! They make me sad too! But anyway, hope you liked! Please R&R but refrain from flames. Thanks everyone!  
~With love, Lady Salem Marionette**


	6. The Truth

**Salem: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Moving on now. The plan has been carried out, and now Bird Brain is sitting back and enjoying Kitty's suffering. But he's not done yet! Please R&R but refrain from flames. Thanks!**

* * *

**(Jack's apartment, Arsonville. 5:47 pm)**

Jack angrily stuffed the last of his belongings into his bag. All of it was for Kitty. That stupid promise, giving up crime, all of it was for her...and she betrayed him. Jack bent down and picked up their picture off of the coffee table. He looked it over then stuffed it in the bag as well before zipping it up and leaving the apartment.

Downstairs, he had planned to say goodbye to Ronald, but he was missing from the front desk. Jack frowned. Carlos wasn't there either. He shrugged and kept walking. Ronald would figure out that he had left eventually. It was starting to get colder outside, which didn't bode well for his Jack's travels. He was planning on skipping town again and the nearest one was about fifty miles away. He shivered as a cold wind blew through the empty street. The only other person out was a beagle mail man who eyed him suspiciously from across the road.

Jack sighed and went around the side of the building to plan his retreat. Why did other citizens always have to try and poke their noses into his business? Jack leaned against the wall and ran over the map in his mind. If the closest town was fifty miles away then he would need to walk about ten a day to make good time. He shook his head. No, that would never do. Maybe he could Hotwire a car or something.

Rustling in the bushes in front of him caught his attention. He stood up and planted his feet firmly on the ground, ready for his attacker's first strike. To his surprise it didn't come and the rustling stopped. Jack frowned. Maybe they were lying in wait? Slowly he crept up to the bushes and stepped into the foliage. He scanned the area. There were signs of a struggle. Tree branches were broken and had been thrown off to the side. Jack kept walking. The grass had been flattened where someone had been dragged along. The rustling started again and it was closer this time. Jack clenched his fists and moved around a bush ready for an assault, but stopped when he saw what was really going on. Ronald was the one thrashing about. He had been bound and gagged then stuffed under a holly bush. His clothing had been torn to shreds and a large spot above his eye was turning purple from where he had been bashed.

The iguana looked up at his friend. "Jack!" he mumbled in surprise through the dishcloth that had been stuffed in his mouth.

Jack blinked and relaxed. "Ronald what are you doing out here?" he knelt down and untied the ropes that bound him.

Ronald sat up and pulled the dishcloth from his mouth. He coughed and stuck his hand in his mouth, pulling out a tooth. "Well, that's another tooth I've went and lost." he mumbled.

Jack stood back up. "What happened?" he asked as Ronald shakily pushed himself up from the ground.

Ronald swayed a moment and blinked. He was still dazed and looked around at the trees. He stumbled but caught onto a tree before he fell. "M-ma cousin showed up." he said.

Jack frowned. "I didn't ask about your family, I asked what happened." he said a little annoyed.

Ronald held up a hand. "Ma cousin's name is Chameleon. He's a villain." Ronald explained.

Jack blinked. "You said Chameleon?" he asked slowly.

Ronald nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "He had a lil hummin bird with him too. What was her name..." he thought back. "Zippy! Her name was Zippy. They wanted to know where to find ye."

Jack crossed his arms. Sure he had a rivalry with just about every villain out there, but he didn't remember doing anything that bad to Chameleon.

Ronald continued. "He was disguised as a stinkin mailman!" he kicked a rock off to the side. "An I fell for it too!" he leaned against a dead tree trunk. "Chameleon knocked me out. When I woke up, that lil lass Zippy was out here tryin to tie me up. It took her forever to drag me under the bush on account that she's so dang small."

Jack frowned. They went after Ronald, then after him? But Ronald had come up and delivered Kitty's letter, and he didn't remember seeing anything suspicious. He blinked.

"Ronald do you remember giving me that letter?" he asked quickly.

Ronald frowned. "What letter? I haven't got no mail in a long time." he said in confusion.

It was a hoax. Jack finally understood. Kitty hadn't betrayed him at all and he was an idiot for thinking that she did. But why did Chameleon and Zippy team up just to get at him? He thought a moment. Or were they trying to get him out of the way so they could get at Kitty?

"Whatcha thinkin about Jack?" Ronald asked.

Jack held up a hand to silence him. "Be quiet."

Ronald didn't disobey this time. He sat down on the ground and picked at the dirt, uprooting small plants as though he was a child.

Jack closed his eyes. All of this had to fit together somehow. He thought back to the beginning of the month and retraced his steps. Kitty had written him a letter about how her and Dudley were going to foil Bird Brain's plot, then she wrote him another letter telling him of the result. The two had taken down his blimp and later found out that all of his lackeys were rendered flightless. Nothing strange had happened for a while, up until now. Chameleon and Zippy came into town, knocked out his best friend, and handed him a forged letter that made him believe Kitty was cheating on him. The crime was jumping around. Why was Chameleon with Zippy? Suddenly it hit him.

Jack turned to Ronald. "I know why they were here." he said.

Ronald stood back up. "Why?" he asked.

"After Kitty and Dudley took down Bird Brain's blimp, his servants lost their flight." Jack explained. "He felt defeated and went out for revenge. He hired Chameleon to do his dirty work and sent him down here to give me a fake letter."

Ronald cocked his head. He was having a hard time following all of the information. "But why the letter in the first place?"

Jack continued to explain. "They gave me the letter to get me out of Kitty's life. That way if they did anything to her, then I wouldn't know and wouldn't come to stop them." Jack trailed off slightly as the entire realization of the situation hit him.

Ronald blinked then held up a finger. "I have another question." he said.

Jack shook his head. He left the brush and grabbed his bag off of the ground.

Ronald followed. "Hey wait! Who's this Bird Brain?" he asked a little louder than he had anticipated.

Jack whipped around. "Shut up! I'm sure Chameleon is still here." he growled before walking out into the street.

Ronald continued to run after his friend. "Where yah goin? Are yah leavin?" he asked in disbelief.

Jack nodded. He spotted a decent looking car parked off to the side off to the side of the post office. He strode over to it and looked through the window. It was locked.

Ronald frowned. "H-hey...uhh...whatcha doin?" he asked a little nervous of what the answer might be.

"I need to get to Kitty before Bird Brain does whatever he's going to do." Jack explained. He cocked back his fist to punch out the glass, but Ronald grabbed his arm.

"What're you doin?" he yelled. "You caint do that!"

Jack sighed and pulled Ronald's hands off of him. "What did I say about touching me?"

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "I don't care what ye say anymore! I aint helpin you steal!" he yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You really are an idiot." he spat. "You havn't caught on yet?"

Ronald crossed his arms. "Caught onta what?"

Jack raised his fist and punched through the glass, shattering it. "I'm a villain." he said unlocking the car. "I'm a villain from Petropolis who is running from the police. I thought you would have used what little intelligence you had and peiced it together by now."

Ronald's arms went limp. "Y-yer a...villain?" he whispered.

Jack threw open the car door and popped open the casing under the steering wheel. "I just said that." he growled pulling out jumbles of wires.

Tears welled up in Ronald's eyes. "Yer no better then my cousin." he sniffed.

Jack ignored him. He held out his hand and snapped. "Give me your pocket knife."

Ronald shook his head. "I caint help ye no more." he said turning around and walking away.

Jack sighed. All he needed was the knife. He grabbed two wires and bit into them. It took a minute but they severed. Jack touched the two ends of the wires together and a small spark ignited. After a moment, the engine started and he brushed the glass out of the drivers seat. Around the other side of the car, The door opened and Ronald climbed into the passenger seat.

Jack grinned and got in the driver's seat. "Couldn't stay away could you?" he chuckled.

Ronald refused to look at him. "Ye disgust me." he said staring out the window.

Jack shrugged. "I disgust a lot of people." he said. "If you hate me then get out."

Ronald turned and glared at Jack. "Just drive." he reached into his pocket and pulled his pocket knife and a gun. "Now ye listen here. Ye can have the knife, but Imma keepin my gun." he said.

Jack blinked. "Aiding a villain are you?"

"I'm not aidin a villain, I'm becomin a villain." Ronald sighed and rested his chin in his palm. "I've been stuck workin as a door man since I was eighteen. Then ye come along..." he paused. "Maybe bein a villain is my callin or somethin."

Jack backed up. Ronald become a villain? He must have snapped. The iguana didn't even have any special skills...that he knew of. "The police are going to be after us." he warned.

Ronald nodded. "I know." he pulled off his usher's cap and jacket and threw them in the back. His white undershirt was still tattered, but not as badly as his outerwear. He the gun in his belt and tossed the knife to Jack.

Jack caught it and put it in his pocket. "And you're still going to do this?"

"I said yes." Ronald said. "But a fresh start means a new name and I wanna go by Jet."

Jack frowned. "Jet? Why, dare I ask?"

Jet grinned. "Yer gonna find out soon enough. Now lets get goin to save yer Kitty."

* * *

From across the road, Chameleon gasped. "No, no, no!" he said rummaging around in his mail bag.

Zippy hopped from the bag and up to Chameleon's shoulder where she sat. "What's wrong?"

Chameleon shook his head. "Do you not see them leaving?" he shouted. "They figured it out!" he pulled out a transceiver similar to that of a T.U.F.F. agent's and frantically dialed a number into it.

Bird Brain picked up on the other end and immediately started talking. "Thank you my scaly friend for getting rid of the rabbit." he praised.

"N-no! Listen-!" Chameleon stuttered.

Bird Brain laughed. "Don't try and be modest. I couldn't have done this without you. Now I can act out my revenge on Kitty and Dudley without any worry of being stopped!"

Chameleon smacked his forehead. "Will you just listen to me?" he yelled. "Jack is coming!"

Bird Brain spat out whatever he was drinking. "He's what? Then stop him!"

Chameleon blinked. "No! He's with my cousin who's gone villain! He has a gun! I'm not going after him!"

Bird Brain growled. "Well get back here then! And hurry! We need to get Kitty and Dudley as fast as we can!" he hung up the phone.

Chameleon swallowed and opened his pouch. "Come on Zippy get in."

Zippy cocked her head and beamed. "Aw you actually said my name! Thanks Chameleon!" she hugged the side of his face then hopped in the bag

Chameleon swallowed. Zippy hugged him. He blinked and covered up his embarrassment by shoving her down into the bag and closing it. He turned and strode down the street before jumping and transforming back into a car. He had to hurry and get back to Petropolis before Bird Brain screwed up and got them both arrested.

**(Bird Brain's Mansion, Petropolis. 6:58 pm)  
**  
Bird Brain scrambled around frantically looking for his Villain Codex. It was no where to be seen. He ran past Owl and Bat who were looking out the window. Ewe, the sheep that he had just recently hired, sat next to Bat fiddling with his glasses and giggling.

"Cut the romance you two!" he barked as he looked under the papers on his many desks.

Owl cocked his head. "Who?"

Bird Brain whipped around. "Shut up or I'll fire you! You'll have to go work at a fast food restaurant again!"

"Where?" Bat asked looking in a completely random direction. Ewe giggled again and tapped him on the nose flirtatiously.

Bird Brain clenched his fists. He didn't have time for this. He tossed aside papers and threw books out of the way. If only Zippy was there. She could find the book in a heart beat. He ran back past the window but stopped as he noticed what Owl was sitting on. The little bird had stacked up several books and sat on top of them so he could see the forest below the fortress. On the bottom of the stack was the fat, tan, Villain Codex. Bird Brain frowned and pushed Owl off of the stack. He pulled the book from the bottom, causing the tall stack to topple over and burry Bat and Ewe.

"You idiot! Don't ever touch this again!" he scolded Owl. He walked over to the desk and searched around in the book. He was going to need a whole villain force. As he flipped through the pages, he wrote down information for Miss Mad Cow, Crazy Horse, and Kung Pow Chicken. They were all in jail but would be easy to bust out.

Bird Brain turned to his lackeys. Owl was trying to restack the books as Bat dug Ewe out of the pile. "Hey you three!" he called.  
The three servants walked over and stood in front of their master. Bird Brain flipped through the book and showed them the three villain's photos to make it clear to them who they were after.

"We are getting these three." Bird Brain explained. "These three ONLY. Do you understand?"

The three little animals nodded in unicen, but Bird Brain wasn't sure that they fully understood. "Grab some blasters you two." he said pointing to Owl and Bat who scurried off quickly. He turned to Ewe. "You stay with me." he instructed. "I'm going to show you how we run things around here."

* * *

**-Hope you like! I love Ewe, and she isn't an OC, but hope you like her.**  
**-I have a question for all of you! Which of my OC's do you like the best? Let's see...there's Jet(Ronald), Mandy, and Jeremy. Those are the three main ones. Please, feel free to leave your opinion! Thanks!**  
**~With love, Lady Salem Marionette**


	7. Did You Break The Elevator?

**Salem:**** Hey guys! It's been a while since I've posted huh? Sorry about that...I was a little preoccupied by something else. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**(Bird Brain's Mansion, Petropolis Outskirts. 9:03pm)**

Bird Brain led Mad Cow and the others into the main control room. "I hope you like it." he said proudly. "I've worked on this for years."

Mad Cow took a look around and sneered. "I was expecting better." she said snootily.

Crazy Horse nodded in grievance. "It's run down and smells like my grandma." he said wrinkling up his nose in disgust.

Bird Brain was taken aback. He frowned. "Just deal with it!" he motioned for Bat and Owl to come forward. The two animals balanced a clipboard in their palms as they held it above their heads. They reached up and handed it to their master.

Bird Brain took it and looked over the plan once more. He cleared his throat. "Since that idiot Rabbit is on his way here, we need to get revenge on those two agents as quick as possible." he explained. "When Chameleon gets back, I'm going to send him to T.U.F.F. to kidnap them!" he laughed.

Kung Pow Chicken frowned. "What do we do then?"

"I wasn't finished. You all need to guard the building so I can destroy Puppy and Katswell." Bird Brain replied.

Mad Cow picked at her nails leisurely. "You promised payment?" she prompted.

Bird Brain swallowed. He was running out of money, and he still had to pay Chameleon. He gave band a fake smile and hoped they bought it. "Of course!" he said clapping his hands together.

Mad Cow grinned. "In that case," she jabbed a thumb at Crazy Horse, "He's gonna need a chainsaw." She pointed to Kung Pow Chicken. "Get him some brass knuckles, and I want that blaster in your pocket."

Bird Brain stuck his hand in his pocket and ran his hand over the smooth metal. He had always carried his blaster...It was his pride and joy.

Mad Cow held out a hand. "Well? Fork it over!" she growled forcefully.

Bird Brain sighed. He pulled the gun from his pocket and placed it in Mad Cow's outstretched hand. She examined it with pride. "Good." she turned to Ewe who was sitting on the floor. "Hey you!"

Ewe looked up.

Mad Cow spat off to the side. "Get up you prissy little sheep! Go get a chainsaw and some brass knuckles." she ordered.

Ewe seemed confused. She looked over at Owl and Bat, then up at Bird Brain. He was the only one who had ever ordered her around, and now Mad Cow was telling her what to do? She wasn't quite sure how to react.

Mad Cow walked forward and stomped down on Ewe's tail. Ewe yelped and jumped up.

"I said go!" Mad Cow repeated.

Tears welled up in Ewe's eyes as she nursed her throbbing tail. She ran out the door. As she did, Bat jumped up and ran after her.  
Mad Cow sighed and turned to Bird Brain. "You have some stupid henchmen." she said crossing her arms.

Bird Brain opened his mouth to retort, but Owl walked forward. Bird Brain shook his head. This was no time for Owl's antics!

Owl looked up at Mad Cow and blinked. "Who?" he asked.

Mad Cow stared down at him and gritted her teeth. She cocked back her fist to punch him, but Bird Brain stepped in front of the little bird.

"I will go get your weapons." he offered, wringing his hands nervously.

Mad Cow leaned in. "You better."

The door swung open and Chameleon trudged in with Zippy on his shoulder. He was panting and covered in dirt. When he saw the three villains he frowned. "Who are they?" he asked stupidly.

Bird Brain shook his head. "Not the point right now. Where's Rabbit?" he asked.

"Coming downtown." Chameleon said pointing out the door. "My cousin is with him."

Bird Brain wasn't worried about Chameleon's cousin. Anyone from the stupid lizard's family couldn't be a threat. "Go get Puppy and Katswell." he ordered.

Chameleon sighed. He had just got back from a nonstop trek and he had to keep going? "Fine." he stomped out of the room just after Zippy hopped down from his shoulder.

The little hummingbird walked over to Bird Brain and grinned up at him. "Hi Sir!" she said cheerily.

Bird Brain bent down and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. "Hello Zippy." he said plainly.

Zippy leaned in. "Why is Ewe crying in the hallway with Bat?" she whispered in his ear.

Bird Brain shrugged. "It's not important." he walked over to the window and looked down at the forest below. He watched as Chameleon ran out of the front door and darted into the dense trees. So far, Zippy hadn't complained about her flight. He gave himself a small smile. She was back on his shoulder where she belonged.

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 9:36pm)**

Kitty and Dudley sat in front of the Chief's desk, both leaning forward intently. Keswick was in his usual place to the side of the desk, fiddling with two small grey spheres.

The Chief hopped up under his monitor and cleared his throat. "As you both know, several villains broke out of the Petropolis Prison earlier." he began to pace back and forth. "Our undercover agents in the field saw Bird Brain take Miss Mad Cow, Kung Pow Chicken, and Crazy Horse back to his lair."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "What is with Bird Brain? He's been trying a lot lately."

Kitty nodded. "I don't get it. He already knows he's going to fail."

The Chief raised an eyebrow. "Well look who's talking again."

Kitty narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Chief shrugged. "You were crying all afternoon. It gave everyone a headache." he rubbed his temples.

Kitty stuck her nose in the air. "I wasn't that loud." she snapped.

Dudley leaned in next to her. "Yah you were." he whispered.

Kitty pushed him over. "You're not helping!" she hissed.

The Chief frowned. "Anyway, go catch Bird Brain again." he shooed them off. "You know what to do."

The two agents got up to leave, but before they reached the door Keswick rushed forward. He held out the spheres. "I thought these mi-mi-might help."

Dudley took one of the spheres and frowned. "What is it? A chew toy?" he asked excitedly.

Keswick frowned. "It most certainly is not!" he pulled the sphere from Dudley's mouth as the agent bit down on it. "This is a high tech piece of e-e-equipment!"

Kitty held up the small device and examined it in the light. It was no bigger than a marble. "What does it do?"

Keswick put his hands behind his back and smiled. "I'd be glad to explain. These make h-h-holograms."

Kitty cocked her head. "Holograms of what?"

"Holograms of you." Keswick explained. He held up Dudley's sphere for both of them to see. "You press this button on the side and it ta-ta-takes your picture. Then a realistic hologram comes out the other s-side. It acts exactly like you." He handed the device back to Dudley. "It's like having a t-t-twin."

Dudley gasped. "A twin?" his eyes lit up and he sighed. "Someone to rub my butt on the carpet with! Then we could go and get a pot roast the size of a dune buggy! Remember that Kitty?" he fantasized.

Kitty grimaced at the memory. That was the time Dudley had switched brains with her and tried to take out Jack in her image. Sadly, he had fallen victim to Jack's unbelievable charm. She blinked and smiled slightly as she remembered the handsome rabbit. Jack always did have great game...

Dudley opened the door and it hit Kitty in the back of the head, interrupting her thoughts. "Common Kitty!" he said trotting out of the room.

Kitty rubbed the back of her head. "Alright! I'm coming!"

She followed Dudley out the door and to the elevator. When it stopped on their floor and opened, Kitty frowned. Its shiny grey interior had vanished. It was replaced with a light green. Dudley didn't seem to notice and he hopped in.

"Isn't this great Kitty?" he asked.

Kitty walked in after him, still suspicious. "What's great?" she asked scanning the interior.

Dudley pressed a button and the doors closed, quicker than normal. "This is the second time this month we get to beat up Bird Brain."

Kitty opened her mouth, but a loud chuckling echoed around in the shaft. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that." a voice said.

Dudley, who was suddenly hostile, narrowed his eyes and pulled a blaster from his shirt. "I know that voice anywhere!" he growled.

Chameleon's face slowly appeared on the elevator doors. The corners of his mouth were twisted up into an evil grin. "Bravo Agent Puppy!" he chuckled.

"What'd you do to the elevator?" Dudley barked. "You better not have broken it! I don't wanna take the stairs!"

Chameleon ignored Dudley's rage. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you two." he said slyly.

Kitty clenched her fists. "What does that mean?" she yelled.

Chameleon smiled. "It means this!" In a flash he shrunk, conforming his body to the two agents.

Kitty growled and punched him in the eye. "Take that you freaky lizard!"

Chameleon gasped but didn't stop. "Oh no! You knocked my contact out!" he spat hotly. "My prescription doesn't come in for another week and a half!"

Dudley opened his mouth to yell, but Chameleon's tight skin gagged him.

Kitty's eye's widened and she reached out, trying desperately to reach her partner. "Dud-!" Chameleon pressed his hand against her mouth and he grabbed her arm.

"Now, now. No need to scream." he whispered in her ear. "I said I would take good care of you."

Kitty tried to jerk free of his hold, but the lizard had twisted around her like an anaconda. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dudley fighting for air. His frantic movements soon became feeble jerks as he slowly suffocated. She shook her head. Once again they were in a jam, and neither one of them could do anything about it. Kitty coughed and began to breathe through her nose, but Chameleon stopped her. She was becoming dizzy and coughed again. All sounds around her became muffled, as though she had cotton in her ears. Colors faded into a nasty grey and blurred together. She squeezed her eyes shut and fought to stay conscious. This time Jack wasn't here to save her.

**(Bird Brain's Mansion, Petropolis Outskirts. 10:43 pm)**

Jack leaned against a tree and stared up at the colossal mansion perched atop the cliff. Jet came up next to him. The two had ditched the stolen car about a mile ago to avoid suspicion and had crept through the forest the rest of the way.

Jet pulled a loaded clip from his pocket and clicked it into his gun. "Are yah sure they have yer Kitty?" he hissed through the darkness.

Jack nodded, but said nothing. It was once his job to think like a criminal and he had retained the skill. He knew Bird Brain had Kitty, and if he did he probably had her partner too.

Jet grinned. He wrapped a maroon sleeve he had cut off of his jacket to hide his face. He tied it in the back and replaced the gun into his belt. "Whatcha waitin for?" he asked. "Let's go already."

Jack glanced over at his friend and gave an amused half smile. Jet looked ridiculous, but he remained quiet. He didn't want to deflate the lizard's growing confidence...however his insane ego could stand to be knocked down a few notches. "Bird Brain may be an idiot, but I'm sure he was smart enough to call in back up." he said.

"Well we know he has Chameleon." Jet pointed out. "Who else would be there?"

Jack shrugged and looked away. He didn't want Jet to see how unsure he was. "We're about to find out."

**Hope you enjoyed! I really appreciate your continued support. Please review, but refrain from flames. Thank you! :)  
~With love, Lady Salem**


	8. Lost My Edge

**Salem:**** Chapter 8! FIGHT SCENE! Hope you guys enjoy this one! Please R&R but refrain from flames. Thanks everyone for your continued support! :D**

* * *

**(Bird Brain's Mansion, Petropolis Outskirts. 10:56 pm)  
**

Once he made sure no one was watching them, Jack turned to Jet and signaled him to move forward. Jet swallowed and nodded.

The lizard crept slowly out of the darkness and hugged the side of the cliff. He stalked forward and stopped. The entrance of Bird Brain's fortress was barricaded. Jet growled. He turned around and motioned for Jack to come forward.

Jack ran forward and stopped at his side. "What's the problem now?" he hissed.

Jet hushed him. He pointed to the front door. It had been blocked by several wooden crates.

Jack frowned. "Crates? That's what you're worried about?" he said half laughing. "I can get past those easily."

Jet shook his head pushed Jack forward a little. "That's not it." he pointed to the shadows. "Look there. In them shadows."

Jack squinted through the darkness. A metallic glimmer shone brightly for a few seconds, then disappeared. He narrowed his eyes. It was a chainsaw.

Jet put his hands on Jack's shoulders and peered around him. "Whatda we do?" he whispered.

Jack thought a moment. He looked back at the crates. They seemed weighed down by something heavy. Thick flour poured steadily from a broken corner of the top one. "I have an idea." he said at last. "Is your gun loaded?"

Jet nodded. "Yah. Of course it is. Why?"

"Just do what I tell you."

Crazy Horse polished the menacing blade of his beloved chainsaw. The way it shone in the moonlight absolutely mesmerized him. He blinked and tried to regain his focus. So far there was no sign of Jack, and he hoped it stayed like that. He leaned against the wall and sighed. It was so boring out there without Mad Cow and Kung Pow Chicken to joke with. Suddenly, a slight movement near the trees caught his eye. He stepped forward and yanked on the wire to start his chainsaw. It's evil humming filled the night.

"Who's that?" he barked scanning the clearing. He waited a moment, but no one responded. His eyes darted back and forth, but no similar movements caught his attention. He spat off to the side and growled. "I said come out!" he yelled.

Slowly from the darkness a figure came into view. He looked a lot like Chameleon, but Crazy Horse knew that couldn't be so. He couldn't see his complexion due to a piece of maroon fabric wrapped around his face.

Crazy Horse growled. "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

Jet narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. He said nothing, to make himself appear more intimidating then he actually was.

Crazy Horse was furious. He held the chainsaw up in front of his face and rushed forward. In a blur Jet pulled the gun from his belt. He squeezed the trigger and a bullet whizzed just inches from Crazy Horse's face. The defining blast left the villain disoriented and he dropped his chainsaw. The bullet collided with one of the many crates, blowing it to pieces. A thick cloud of flour pushed its way across the field, concealing everything from view.

Now was his chance. Jack rushed forward and grabbed the dazed horse by the neck to stifle his warning cries. Crazy Horse whinnied loudly and reared up. He spun around and bashed Jack in the nose with a hoof. Jack stumbled backward and wiped the blood from his face. Crazy Horse dove for the chainsaw that had skidded a few feet away, but Jack tackled him to the ground. Jet rushed forward and kicked the saw out of the way. He pressed the barrel of the gun to his enemies temple.

"Where's Kitty?" Jack growled, putting the villain back in a tight headlock. "What is Bird Brain doing to her?"

Crazy Horse narrowed his eyes. "I'm not telling you anything."

Jet put his finger on the trigger. "Don't make me pull it." he spat.

Crazy horse looked up and swallowed in fear. He coughed as Jack's grip tightened around his neck. "Alright!" he choked. "Bird Brain has Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell on the top floor. He's going to dip them in a tub of molten bird seed."

Jack blinked. Molten bird seed? That was pretty typical of the blue booby. He looked up at Jet and nodded. The lizard took his finger off of the trigger and smacked the grip of his pistol into the side of the deranged animal's head, knocking him out cold. The flour settled and Jack let go of the animals limp body.

He stood up and looked over at Jet. Who knew the moronic animal would be so fast? "I'm impressed." he complimented. "You move fast."

Jet looked down and blushed. "Aw gee..." he rubbed the back of his neck. That was the nicest thing Jack had ever said to him. "That's somethin I do real good. I move as fast as a jet."

Jack rolled his eyes and sneered. "Don't let it go to your head." He spun around and headed for the door.

Jet walked forward and placed his hands softly on Jack's shoulders, spinning him around gently. "Waita minute..." he reached up and ran his fingers lightly over the side of Jack's face.

Jack frowned. Jet really knew how to make him feel awkward. "What?"

Jet gently wiped the blood away from his friend's face. Several moment's passed as he observed his nose. Jet blinked and moved his hands away. He stepped back. "I think that stupid horse went and broke yer nose." he said in a small voice.

Jack's eyes widened. He drew his hand up to touch his face but pulled away in pain. Jet was right. He exhaled and kept walking. It was only the first fight of the night and he had already broken his nose. Perfect. He pulled the shattered boards of the crate out of his way and entered the building. The silence was eerie. There were no sounds, except for the echo of their feet on the tile.

Jet pointed to a tall staircase at the end of the hall. Unlike the front door, it had not been barricaded and no guard stood in their way. Jack pricked his ears and examined the ceiling. There were no traps, that he could see at least.

Jet gripped his gun firmly in his hands. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at a dark corner. "Jack you needta go." he whispered forcing him to the staircase.

"What are you talking about?" Jack hissed.

Jet shook his head and hushed him. He hugged him softly. "Don't be surprised if Imma dead when ya get back." he said burying his face into his friends neck. "Go save yer Kitty." he whispered.

Jack pried Jet off of him in disgust. "Get off of me! What are you talking about?"

Jet let go and smiled sadly. He turned back to the corner and raised his gun. "Common cousin! You wanna fight? Then fight me!"

Chameleon laughed and dropped down from the corner. He clapped. "Oh Ronald you found me again! You always were good at hide and seek."

Jet held his ground. "My name aint Ronald no more!" he spat. "It's Jet."

Chameleon chuckled. "That's right. I heard you say that back in Arsonville." he shot out his tongue and grabbed Jet by the hands before slamming him on the ground.

Jet gasped and fired a shot, but missed and hit the wall behind him. Chameleon pounced on him and threw the gun aside, but Jet delivered a hard blow to his stomach with his foot making him stumble backwards. Chameleon hissed and turned invisible, socking Jet repeatedly and beating him to the ground.

Jet shielded his face from his cousin's assault. "Go Jack!" he leaped up and clung to the wall with his sticky padded feet, but Chameleon grabbed him by tail and drug him back to the floor. "I got this one!"

Jack nodded and ran up the stairs. He pulled the knife from his pocket and flipped up the blade. This was the top floor. Bird Brain's main control room stood directly in front of him. A giant vat of melted bird seed sat directly in front of the window. A large bird cage hung directly above it. He gasped. Trapped inside were Kitty and Dudley. He rushed forward but someone grabbed him by the back of the collar, making him gag. His attacker threw him to the floor. Mad Cow stood above him grinning. Kung Pow Chicken was at her shoulder popping his knuckles.

"Well look at that Kung Pow." Mad Cow laughed. "If it isn't Jack Rabbit."

Jack pushed himself up from the floor and held up the knife to protect his face. He had his running in with Mad Cow a few years back and it wasn't pretty. "Hello Mad Cow." he growled.

Mad Cow flashed him a devious smile. "It's been a while since I saw you last."

Kung Pow Chicken laughed and straitened his brass knuckles back on his fingers. "Whatcha been up to little rabbit?"

Jack growled and rushed forward. He threw a punch intended for Mad Cow's throat, but she deflected him with a single swipe of the arm. Jack blinked. How did she get so good so fast?

Mad Cow giggled. "What's wrong Jack?" she leaned in. "Lost you're edge?"

* * *

Inside the cage Kitty kicked frantically at the bars while Dudley tried to chew his way through them. They had woken up not too long ago and regained their strength, but still the bars held firm.

Kitty looked down at the hot melted seed. She turned to Dudley. "What should we do?" she yelled over the bubbling below.  
Dudley delivered another kick to the bars. "I don't know!"

Kitty sighed. There had to be a way out. She glanced across the room at the doorway and gasped. Mad Cow and Kung Pow Chicken had gotten into a heated fight with a trespasser. As she watched the stranger turned. It was Jack. He was badly bloodied and his nose was crooked, but still he didn't stop. Kitty narrowed her eyes. She never wanted to see him again, but couldn't help feeling glad to be in his presence once more.

Jack dodged another punch from Kung Pow and the chicken hit the wall behind him. He looked across the room and noticed Kitty watching him.

"Kitty!" he called. "You have to get out of there!"

Kitty crossed her arms. "You think?" she yelled furiously.

Jack frowned and swept his foot across Mad Cow, tripping her up. Why was Kitty being so hostile?

Kitty continued. "Quit beating up your girlfriend you idiot!"

Jack stopped. "My...what?" He exclaimed.

Mad Cow seized the opportunity to act while Jack had been caught off guard. She grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him down. She punched him in the face just as Crazy Horse had. Jack yelped as she shattered his nose completely.

Kitty watched in horror as she realized her words had distracted him. He obviously didn't know what she was talking about, and quickly understood that Bird Brain had set both of them up. She spun around and grabbed Dudley by the shoulders.

"We have to get out of here!" she yelled.

Dudley nodded quickly. "I know! Just hang on a sec! I'm trying to figure out how!"

Across the room, Bird Brain watched the fight. It satisfied him to see the suave rabbit finally get what he deserved. Now it was time to take out the others. He pulled a lever on his control unit and the cage began to lower into the molten seed.

Dudley's eyes lit up. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a couple sticks of butter. "We can use this!"

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Why did you have butter?"

Dudley began to rub the greasy substance over his body. "Just in case we ever have corn on the cob." he explained. He pulled out the sphere that Keswick had given him and told Kitty to do the same. The small devices took their pictures before they threw them to the bottom of the cage.

Jack watched the cage lower deeper into the seed. Kung Pow kicked him across the face a final time. Jack coughed and a thin stream of blood trickled from his mouth and onto the cold floor. He looked up. The cage was totally submerged. His heart sank. Kitty's white gloved hand slipped below the boiling liquid.

Jack pushed himself up but Mad Cow stomped her heel down hard on this back, slamming him back against the ground. He couldn't beleive it. Kitty was gone? She couldn't be. He waited for her to resurface, but nothing happened.

Mad Cow laughed. "Looks like it's done!" she hooted.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and rested his head on the floor. If he hadn't lost his edge, he could have saved her.

Jet came up the stairs panting. It appeared as though he had beaten Chameleon. He held up his gun to shoot at Mad Cow and Kung Pow, but stopped when he realized what happened. He lowered the weapon and his shoulders sagged. "No..." he breathed.

No matter how much he wanted to, Jack's modesty kept him from crying. "...K-Kitty...I'm sorry..."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Please stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks everyone!  
~With love, Lady Salem**


	9. Dental Care

**Salem:**** ...weird. I got an awkward question lately. I guess I have to answer this one to lay all this crazy talk to rest.  
Q: Do Jack and Jet have an underlying gay relationship?  
A: Uh, no. True, Jet**_** is **_**more on the feminine side (hence how he talks and interacts with Jack, often hugging him and showing him slight sensuality) but that is a product of his personality, not a product of love for Jack. They're relationship is restricted purely to friendship. Plus, I don't think they would belong together anyway seeing as how this is about Jack X Kitty, not Jack X Jet... Well hope that answered your question! If you have any more, don't be afraid to ask, because I always answer!****  
****~I would also like to give thanks to one of my readers; ****Theres boloney in our slacks, or Victoria****.**** She fixed a potentially deadly mistake I made in the last chapter. *virtual hugs* Thanks girl!**

* * *

Mad Cow picked up the knife from the floor. She grinned and turned it over in her hand. "Now that you have nothing to lose," she bent down and flipped Jack over, pressing the knife against his throat, "I'll make this quick."

Jack didn't even have the will to fight back at this point. "Not quick enough..." he mumbled.

Jet shook his held up his gun. He aimed at Mad Cow and she squealed.

Mad Cow eased back a bit and put her hands in the air. "D-Don't shoot!" she begged.

Jet narrowed his eyes. "Now that ya have nothin to lose," he mimicked, "I'll make this quick." he squeezed the trigger and Mad Cow screamed, throwing her arms over her face. There was no shot. After a moment, Mad Cow slowly lowered her arms. She blinked and shakily checked herself over before looking back up at Jet.

Jet's eyes widened in shock. He fumbled to release the clip from the gun and reload it. He reached into his pocket, but he had forgotten to bring extra ammunition. He looked back at Mad Cow and gave her a cheesy smile.

Mad Cow was furious. She snapped at Kung Pow who grabbed Jet by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "You idiots!" she spat. "You shouldn't mess with Mad Cow!" she raised the knife and Jack squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jet coughed and gripped the gun. "N-no..." he choked. "It's ye who shouldn't be messin with us!" he threw the gun at Mad Cow's hand.

She gasped and dropped the knife. To Jack's surprise, the blade only slit his cheek then skidded a few feet away. He growled. Now was his chance to turn the cards in his favor. He sprung up and grabbed Mad Cow by the shoulders. He slammed her against the floor and immobilized her, just as she had done to him. She kicked wildly.

"Get off of me! I wasn't gonna murder you!" she lied.

Jack held her under his gaze. "But you murdered Kitty." he growled.

Mad Cow was in tears. "I-I didn't murder her!" she cried. "What's the big deal anyway?"

That was the wrong answer. Jack reached over and grabbed the knife from the floor. He forced the blade into Mad Cow's mouth. "I loved her!" he barked.

Mad Cow blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked down at the knife. "I-I...didn't know!" she bawled.

Jack shook his head. "How could you not?" he thought a moment. "You've said some interesting things in your life."

Mad Cow was confused. "W-What?"

Jack ignored her and continued. "You have a loud mouth don't you?" When Mad Cow didn't answer, he threatened to hit her across the face. "I said don't you?"

"I-I guess!" Mad Cow cowered against the cold floor as Jack dug the knife deeper into the side of her mouth.

Jack chuckled. "Well why don't we fix that?" he said calmly. He forced open her mouth once more and examined her teeth. "I'm going to be a dentist for the next couple of minutes, and you are going to be my patient."

From across the hallway, Jet watched in horror. Jack had completely lost it! "Jack!" he coughed. "Don't do this! Yer better than her!"

Jack glanced over at his friend. "Am I?" he growled. He raised the knife and Mad Cow screamed as he began to cut out one of her front teeth. Blood ran from her mouth and pooled on the floor. Jack continued to calmly dig out her teeth one by one, tossing them aside as she twisted and writhed in pain on the floor, screaming the whole time.

Jet squeezed his eyes shut. "Jack stoppit!" he yelled.

Jack shook his head and continued on with the torture. "She killed Kitty and I'm going to make her suffer!"

"Killed? Think again." a voice said from behind him. Jack stopped and threw Mad Cow's tooth aside and wiped her blood from his hands. He dropped the knife and turned around. Kitty stood above him with her gun drawn. Dudley stood next to her. For a minute, he thought she was pointing it at him but soon realized she was aiming over his shoulder at Mad Cow.

"Get up Jack." she said.

Jack didn't really know how to react. He moved off of Mad Cow who held her mouth as she continued to cry out loudly in agony. Kitty pressed her gun against Mad Cow's temple and Dudley bent down.

"You're going to jail Mad Cow!" he said putting hand cuffs around her wrists. He leaned in closer. "I heard they have pretty good dental care."

Kitty released the gun and turned to the hallway. "Now Mandy!" she yelled.

At the que, Mandy stormed down the hallway with the two police officers Kitty had met a year ago. She held up the gun she held in her petite hands.

"Eat lead villain!" she barked. She fired at Kung Pow. The large chicken cried out as the bullet collided with his shoulder, dropping him to the floor. He released Jet who fell to his knees.

Mandy rushed over and helped him off of the floor. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Jet coughed and looked up. He blinked when he met Mandy's bright yellow eyes. "U-Uhh...y-yah..." he stuttered before smiling.

Officer Adam bent down and hand cuffed Kung Pow, throwing him against the wall next to Mad Cow. He looked over at Officer Earl. "Go get Bird Brain." he ordered. "I'm going for Chameleon."

Officer Earl nodded then rushed into the other room. A couple of shots were fired then it went quiet. He dragged Bird Brain into the room and slammed him down just as Officer Adam brought in the unconscious Chameleon.

"You have the right to remain silent." Officer Adam barked. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law—"

As Officer Adam recited the usual code, Kitty turned back to Jack. "I bet you're wondering how I'm alive." she began.

Jack nodded. "I saw you and that puppy die."

Kitty shook her head and smiled. "No you saw my hologram die." she explained. "Keswick created a device that makes exact replicas of us. dudley and I used them and threw them in the cage before we escaped, to make Bird Brain beleive we were dead."

Jack blinked. "That makes sense...But how exactly did you escape?"

Kitty pointed at Dudley who wagged his tail proudly. "Dudley had butter in his shirt. It's kind of gross, but we rubbed it all over our bodies then slipped through the bars of the cage. Then I called Mandy and the officers."

Jack grinned. Kitty was so clever. He reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Watch it!" Kitty warned. "I'm still covered in butter!"

Jack ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't care." he said softly.

Dudley watched the two, slightly annoyed at their public display of affection. He walked over and forced a hug on Kitty. "Don't you just love group hugs?" he said trying to break the two apart.

Jack let go of Kitty. "Jealous are you?" he growled crossing his arms.

Dudley bared his teeth and got right up in Jack's face. "What's that supposed to mean?" he barked.

Kitty sighed and pushed the two away from each other before a fight ensued. "Come on guys. We've all been through a lot tonight." she said stepping between them. "Let's not start another fight."

Dudley locked his arm in Kitty's. "Sure thing Kitty." he said glaring at Jack. "I'd do anything for you."

Sensing what Dudley was trying to get at, Jack placed his hand on Kitty's shoulder. "As would I. I'd shoot myself dead if it was your wish."

"Good suggestion!" Dudley said hotly. He forced his gun into Jack's hand. "Have fun!"

Kitty pushed Dudley off of her. "Dudley stop it!" she scolded. She turned to Jack and took the gun from his hands, handing it back to her partner. "I would never wish you dead."

Jack grinned and opened his mouth to speak but Officer Earl started before him. "All civilians outside now!" he ordered. "We need to secure the building." he turned to Mandy and handed her a pair of hand cuffs. "Go outside and get that horse that's laying on the ground. Throw him in the back of the car."

Mandy nodded and took the cuffs. One by one everyone began to file out of the building. Kitty took Jack's hand to walk out but Officer Adam stepped forward.

"Hold it Agent Katswell." he said glaring at Jack. "He's still a fugitive."

Kitty's eyes widened and she looked up at Jack. "N-no! That's not fair!" she protested. "He helped save me _and_ everyone else!"

Officer Adam nodded. "But he's been on the run for how long now?" he explained. "I need to have a talk with him."

Kitty squeezed her eyes shut to fire back at the officer but Jack hushed her. "Let me speak with him." he said.

Kitty shook her head. "No! You're going to be thrown back in jail!" she cried.

Jack brushed her hair out of her face. "We'll see what he wants to talk to me about alright?" he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

Officer Adam swallowed and looked down. He sighed. "Alright, Alright! Break up the love show." he jabbed a finger down the staircase. "Agent Katswell, go outside now." he ordered.

Kitty nodded reluctantly and let go of Jack's hand before trudging outside. Jack took a deep breath and followed the officer down the hallway to where the other criminals sat against the wall. He had just been re-united with the love of his life...why was everything being stripped away from him again?

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed! Thanks again to Victoria for helping! I really appreciate all the support from my readers and hope you stay tuned! Thanks and no flames!  
~With love, Lady Salem**


	10. Innocent But Guilty

**Salem:**** Alright I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Moving on now. Officer Adam has just called Jack back to have a "talk" with him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Officer Adam motioned for Jack to get against the wall. "You know the drill. Hands behind your head you roach." he spat.

Jack grinned and put his hands behind his head. "A roach? Is that the best you can come up with Adam?" he taunted.

Officer Adam ignored him. He began pulling the several crumbled up letters from Jack's pockets. He turned one over and read the address. "Arsonville huh?" he said tossing it to the side. "That where you've been hiding?"

Jack shrugged. "I wouldn't call it hiding." he said coolly. "It was more like a retreat."

Officer Adam rolled his eyes. He continued to search Jack over. When he was done, he stepped back. "I'm surprised. I expected a villain of your caliber to be packing some heavier gear." he said suspiciously.

Jack crossed his arms and flashed the officer a smile. "You really think—" he was cut off as the officer flew forward and grabbed his collar. He pressed him against the wall.

"I don't trust you." he hissed. "I've been your parole officer for years. What are you playing?"

Jack blinked and pushed the officer off of him. "I'm not playing anything." he said slightly annoyed.

Officer Adam didn't seem convinced. "Then why did you just show up here?" he demanded. "And why did you kiss Agent Katswell?"

Jack held up a hand to silence him, but Officer Adam continued. "I've seen what you've done to her you bastard! Quit preying on her to get to T.U.F.F.!"

"I'm not! Will you listen to me for a minute?" Jack yelled, flattening his ears in rage.

From the floor, Bird Brain listened intently. He had time for a final plot. He brushed his foot across Officer Adam's boot.

The officer looked down. "What do you want?" he growled.

"If I could interject my point of view into this little…dispute." Bird Brain began.

Jack stuck his nose in the air. "No one wants to hear what you have to say." he spat at the blue booby.

Officer Adam whacked Jack in the back of the head. "Shut up and let the bird talk." he motioned for Bird Brain to continue.

Bird Brain gave a sly smile. "Looks like you caught us officer." he said. "You caught us in the act."

Jack blinked. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

A look of false shock swept over Bird Brain's face. "Have you lost your memory Jack?" he exclaimed. "We're going to jail anyway. We should just tell this kind officer what we were planning."

Jack frowned. "What are you talking about?" he repeated.

Officer Adam was intrigued. He leaned against the wall. "Go on Bird Brain." he prompted.

Bird Brain cleared his throat. "I hired Jack as a hit man." he lied. "I wanted him to get close to Kitty so we could steal information on all the active missions at T.U.F.F."

Jack gritted his teeth. "What? I work for you? Quit lying!"

Officer Adam slammed Jack back against the wall. "I knew you were planning something you crook!" he yelled crossly. He motioned for Officer Earl to come forward.

Jack was in shock. "You actually believe this?" he exclaimed.

Officer Earl hunted around in his backpack for another pair of hand cuffs. When he found them, he hooked them around Jack's wrists. "Shut up and stay still. You're going back to jail Rabbit."

Jack shook his head. He looked back down at Bird Brain who smiled evilly up at him. If he was going down, he was taking Jack with him.

**(Outside Bird Brain's Mansion, Petropolis Outskirts. 11:47pm)**

Jet shrunk back as Mandy slapped another bandage on the side of his face. "Hey watch what yer doin!" he snapped.

Mandy smiled and continued to treat his wounds. "All of the hits you were taking in there and you can't handle this?" she laughed.

Jet gave her a small half smile and looked down in embarrassment. "Well…ye know…"

Mandy looked over at Kitty. She was leaning up against the S.W.A.T. truck and continued to watch the door. Mandy frowned and motioned for Dudley to come over.

Dudley stopped digging the deep hole he was working on and trotted over to where Mandy and Jet sat in the grass.

Mandy frowned. "What's wrong with Kitty?" she asked.

Dudley blinked and looked over to where his partner stood. He sighed. "I don't know."

Jet cocked his head as Mandy grabbed his arm to examine his broken hand. "Is it something about Jack?" he asked before looking around. "He hasn't come out yet."

Dudley looked down at the lizard and shook his head. "No that can't be it." He denied. "Kitty told me her and Jack were over."

Mandy and Jet froze. They exchanged a nervous glance.

Dudley frowned. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Mandy sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, uh, you see…" she didn't really know how to express the truth gently. Dudley was going to be broken hearted.

Jet held up his good hand. "What Mandy is trying to say is that Kitty and Jack still share some…affections for each other."

Dudley laughed. "They _what?_ That's crazy!"

Jet looked over at Mandy, hoping she could help him out. Mandy sighed. Dudley had not seen Kitty kiss Jack in the hallway. He would just have to figure it out for himself.

Dudley glanced over at the door and smiled. "Well, looks like they're going to jail." He said, satisfied.

Mandy looked over at the door. Officer Earl was leading out the prisoners one by one, pushing them along hastily. She watched as he threw the weeping Mad Cow into the back of the truck then proceeded to do the same with the rest of the villains. She frowned. There was still no sign of Jack, or the other officer. When the two finally appeared in the doorway, Mandy jumped up from the ground.

"Kitty look!" she exclaimed.

Kitty frowned and looked over at the door. Officer Adam pushed Jack along toward the car.

"Keep moving!" he barked. "Get in the truck."

Kitty gasped when she noticed the hand cuffs around Jack's wrists. She ran forward and stopped Officer Adam. "What are you doing?" she said throwing her arms in the air. "You said you just wanted to talk!"

Officer Adam shrugged. "We did talk." He replied. "And I learned everything."

Kitty looked at Jack. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked.

Officer Adam sighed. "Bird Brain told me everything. Jack was a hit man hired to get close to you just to gain T.U.F.F.'s secrets." He explained.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Jack you lied to me _again?"_ she breathed.

Jack shook his head. "No! Bird Brain is trying to trick all of you!"

Officer Adam shoved him into the back of the truck. "Save it for the courtroom." He growled.

"Kitty I'm not lying to you!" Jack repeated, completely ignoring Adam's instruction.

Officer Adam rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "Can you believe this Agent Katswell?" he asked.

Kitty was in shock. She shook her head. "Are you taking him strait to court?"

Officer Adam went around the side of the truck. "No. We're taking all of them back to jail." He said getting in. "Why do you care?"

Kitty blinked. She looked up at the officer and narrowed her eyes. "You're really dumb aren't you?"

Officer Adam was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Kitty continued. "I don't care if you were Jack's parole officer," she jabbed a finger in his face; "I don't care if you think you know him, but quit acting like you're right!"

Adam's whiskers twitched in annoyance. "Don't try busting him out again Katswell."

"I'm not." Kitty growled. "Because you're not taking him to jail. I know Jack's innocent."

The snide weasel stuck his nose in the air. "You can't stop me. I'm the head police officer!"

Kitty reached out and grabbed Officer Adam's collar. "I don't care what you are!" she snapped.

Officer Earl, who was sitting in the driver's seat, gasped. He pulled the last pair of cuffs from the dashboard and hooked them around Kitty's wrists. "Stand down Agent." He ordered.

Kitty gasped and looked down at the cuffs. "What are you—"

"I'm sorry Kitty, but you're going to jail for assault on an officer." Earl explained.

Kitty's eyes widened. "W-What? No! I-I was just…I-I…"

* * *

Dudley watched in horror across the clearing as Kitty was tossed in the back of the truck. He growled and rolled up his sleeves. "I'm going to kill those two!" he barked.

Jet jumped up and pulled Dudley back with his good hand. "No Dudley! Yer gonna get arrested too!" he warned.

Dudley looked back at the truck as it took off down the road towards the city. "But what about Kitty?" he asked hopelessly.

Jet grinned. "I've learned a thing er two in the past few weeks." He said nudging Mandy in the side with his elbow. "Imma villain after all, and I think it's time I showed Petropolis what Jet Phantom can really do."

* * *

**Even I'm pretty upset at this chapter. Kitty and Jack are arrested and it's up to Dudley, Mandy, and Jet to rescue them? Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter! No flames please!  
~With love, Lady Salem**


	11. DOOMed Fate

**Salem:**** Ok guys let's do this. Please R&R, but no flames! Thanks you all for your support! :)**

* * *

Jack slumped down on the prison bench next to Kitty. She had her arms crossed and had flattened her ears down in fury.

"I wanted to reunite with you, I really did," she snapped, "But this wasn't what I had in mind."

Jack sighed. "I didn't do anything." he snapped back. He looked across the cell at Bird Brain who twiddled his thumbs in satisfaction.

Bird Brain gave him a smile. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to get me arrested?"

Bird Brain straitened the black and white stripped prison cap that sat atop his head. "Now that is quite simple." he laughed. "You got in my way." he pointed a thumb at Mad Cow who cowered in the corner with a mouth full of gauze. "And, because of you, I'm pretty sure she went insane."

Kitty blinked. "All of you are the same!" she yelled hotly.

Both Jack and Bird Brain were taken aback. Kitty continued. "Something happens, no matter how small it is, and you have to turn it into a war!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Don't pin this on me!" he retorted. "This time it was your doing."

Kitty jumped up. "_My _doing? Just because I was trying to save Petropolis from him?" she pointed at Bird Brain. "Look at all you've done!"

"What have I done?" Jack yelled standing up.

Kitty crossed her arms. "Well let's see! You ran away to Arsonville without telling me until a month later, brought Jet into Petropolis without caring that he's a villain, and got both of us arrested!"

From the other side of the bench, Chameleon rubbed his temples. "Will you two be quiet?" he stood up. "Jack came back for you Kitty, and Kitty saved your life Jack. Now will you two stop arguing?" he snapped.

The couple turned away from each other and stuck their noses in the air.

"I don't have to deal with this." Jack retorted.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't talk to me!"

Chameleon sighed. He shouldn't have stooped as low as to ruin their relationship. "I said be quiet!" he repeated. "We're going to be in here for a while and we all need to learn to get along." he said trying to lighten the mood.

The two still ignored him. After a moment Chameleon sighed. "Come on just make up. Neither of you did anything wrong. It was mine and Bird Brain's fault alright?"

Kitty blinked and glanced over at the lizard. "Why are you trying so hard?" she quizzed.

Jack nodded. "What are you getting at?"

Chameleon looked down. "I don't want crime to ruin another relationship. All because of Team Evil—"

Bird Brain moaned. "I told you not to call us Team Evil!" he said throwing his wings in the air.

Chameleon narrowed his eyes and paused. "Anyway, I lost my girlfriend to crime."

Jack blinked in surprise. "Wait…you had a girlfriend?"

Chameleon frowned. "Of course I did! What you think I'm not good enough to get someone?" he sniffed. "Just because Carmaine only wanted my money then ran away when she found out I was a villain doesn't mean I'm not good with relationships! Quit accusing!" he began to sob.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I didn't accuse you of anything." he said.

Chameleon sniffed again. "Don't let crime tear apart what you have alright? Once it's gone you don't get it back."

Kitty looked down. Chameleon wasn't as bad as she thought. "Alright, alright." she turned to Jack. "Sorry. I'm just really frustrated right now."

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, I am too." he began to scan the room.

Kitty watched him. After a moment, she spoke up. "I can't believe I'm about to say this…" she groaned.

Jack continued to evaluate the room. "Just say it. We have nothing to lose at this point."

Kitty sighed. "You've busted out of here before…Can you do it again?" she asked shamefully. Breaking out of jail went entirely against the T.U.F.F. code, but it was the best chance that they had.

Jack thought a moment. "I could, but I'll need some time."

Chameleon cocked his head. "Y-You're breaking out?" he asked a little unsure. "Can I help?"

Kitty hated to admit it, but they were going to need all the help they could get. She nodded. "First we need a plan."

**(Outside D.O.O.M Headquarters, Petropolis. 1:32 am)**

Mandy wrinkled her nose at the smell of garbage that clung to the surrounding area. "Jet where  
are we?" she hissed.

Jet hugged the wall of a rugged looking building, avoiding the pale glare of a streetlight. "Will ye be quiet?" he whispered. "Jack told me bout this place."

Dudley scanned the building. He gasped. "Wait a minute…this is D.O.O.M.!" he exclaimed. "What are we doing here?"

Jet whipped around. "Quiet!" he growled. "We need all the help we can get, and Imma goin for Snaptrap and his friends."

Mandy's eyes widened. "Snaptrap? Do you know how dangerous this is Jet?" she breathed.

Jet sighed. "Shut up or Imma leavin ye all here." he turned back around, searching for a way inside. "I haven't made a name for myself yet neither. Imma joinin D.O.O.M."

Dudley shook his head. "Don't join D.O.O.M." he argued. "Why don't you join T.U.F.F. instead?"

Jet laughed. "T.U.F.F.? Why in the world would I do somethin like that?" a vent on the side of the building caught his eye. He bent down and struggled to pry it off with his good hand.

"T.U.F.F. is great!" Dudley replied enthusiastically. "You get to blow stuff up, you get discounts at restaurants, and you help people!"

Jet laughed again and popped off the grate. "Help people? All my life I've been helpin people in Arsonville and for what? I haven't got nothin in return." He stood back up. "Imma done with bein the hero. Bein a villain gets ye whatever ye want and it's totally free of charge."

Mandy thought a moment. "You know what Jet? You're right." she said at last.

Dudley was dumbfounded. "What? Are you crazy?"

Mandy shook her head. "No think about it. We help people all the time and get nothing in return…." she trailed off and sighed.

Jet cocked his head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Mandy looked down. "Do yah think I could join D.O.O.M. with you? As your partner or something?" she replied in a small voice. "I do extreme gymnastics, so I can flip and tumble. I'm also pretty good with a gun."

Dudley frowned. "Someone your age? Doing _extreme gymnastics_?"

Mandy narrowed her eyes and hissed. "I'm only 27! Just because I have grey hair doesn't mean I'm old!" she exclaimed. "I'm a grey cat! What'd you expect?"

Jet put his hand on Mandy's shoulder. "Sure, but yer gonna need a new name." he thought a moment. "How bout Miss Matrix?"

Mandy's eyes lit up. "Miss Matrix?" she repeated. "That's great! I love it!" she threw her arms around Jet, making him blush slightly.

Jet looked away. "Aw gee…I-I'm glad you like it."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "You two are gonna be my enemies, you know that right?" he asked kneeling down and looking in the air duct that Jet had opened up.

Jet shrugged. "Fine by me. What bout ye Matrix?"

Matrix nodded. "I don't care, but right now we need your help Dudley. We're gonna have to work together to get all of our friends out of jail."

Dudley nodded. This was the most horrid alliance he had ever formed and it was about to get worse. "I'll lead the way. Stay close to me." He squeezed his way into the duct.

Jet let Matrix go before him. He climbed into the small space then grabbed the grate, fastening it back into place.

Inside, Dudley had never been more focused in his life. He pricked his ears when the all too familiar laugh of Verminious Snaptrap echoed through the shaft. He frowned and inched forward a little. Light flooded through another grate that dropped directly into the main room. It appeared as though Snaptrap and his friends were enjoying their weekly ice cream social while playing a board game.

Snaptrap moved his game piece across the board. He turned to Bad Dog who sat next to him. "Wait, how do you get a monopoly again?" he asked.

Bad Dog shrugged. "I think you have to buy three of the properties on the board or something."

Snaptrap looked back at the board. "But I have seven!" he pointed out.

Ollie cleared his throat. "You have to buy three properties of the same color, Boss. You just need one more orange and you'll have one."

Francisco piped up. "That's not how it works! You have to get three proporties in a _row_ to get a monopoly!"

Dudley sneered as he listened to the group debate about the game rules. He turned to Matrix who leaned against one of the metal walls of the duct. "When I say go, break through the grate and land on the table." he whispered crawling carefully over the grate.

Matrix nodded and moved to her position.

Dudley turned to Jet who was itching for a fight. "How's your hand holding up?" he asked nodding to the lizard's broken hand that Matrix had wrapped.

Jet shrugged. "I can still fight." he whispered back. He placed his hand on Matrix's shoulder. "I'll be right behind you."

Matrix smiled. "You had better be."

Dudley grinned. "Ready….now!" he yelled.

Matrix laughed manically and rammed her elbow into the grate. She hurtled down to the floor below and landed right smack dab in the middle of the table. She stood up and pointed a claw at Snaptrap. "Jigs up rat!" she yelled, flashing him a demented smile.

Snaptrap raised an eyebrow and looked up at the grate just as Jet and Dudley came crashing down after the grey cat. "Where did you guys come from?" he looked back at the game board and groaned. "Dang it! I almost had a monopoly!"

Dudley pulled a blaster from his shirt. "Hands up!" he barked.

Jet walked forward and lowered the agent's blaster. "I wouldn't do that if I were ye." he growled before turning to Snaptrap. He strode slowly across the table and met the confused rat face to face. "My name's Jet Phantom." he began.

Snaptrap nodded slowly. "Uh, ok…"

Matrix leaped down from the table and pushed Ollie out of his chair, claiming it for herself. She threw her feet up onto the table. "And my name's Matrix. Miss Matrix." she said with a sharp toothed grin.

Snaptrap looked back at Dudley. "Why are you here?"

Dudley opened his mouth to speak, but Jet stepped in front of him again. "Were here to join D.O.O.M." he replied coldly.

Francisco snapped his needle like teeth. "Since when do T.U.F.F. agents wanna be one of us?" eh said skeptically.

"I'm not with them!" Dudley said quickly. "Well I am, but I'm not joining D.O.O.M."

Matrix leaned across the table. "So what'll it be rat? Can Jet and I join or what?" she snapped.

Snaptrap thought a moment. "Well considering I don't know either one of you and you both kinda freak me out…sure whatever I guess."

Jet grinned in satisfaction. "Great. Now we need ye to help us out with a lil somethin."

Bad Dog cocked his head. "What kinda something?" he said slowly.

Jet hopped down from the table and straitened his usher's cap. "Ye all know Kitty Katswell and Jack Rabbit?" he prompted.

Snaptrap nodded in disgust. "Those two? What do you want with them?" he paused. "Do you want em dead? I can put poison in their coffee or stick cobras in their cars." he suggested.

From across the table Larry smiled and held up a hissing cobra, but Jet shook his head. "They're in prison." he explained. "Help us bust em out. Mad Cow, Crazy Horse, and Kung Pow Chicken are stuck in there too. If we get em out, maybe we can recruit them for D.O.O.M."

Snaptrap thought a moment. "Hey that's not a bad idea. But why do you want Agent Katswell and Jack out of jail too?"

Matrix stood up and stalked over to Snaptrap. She ran a claw over his face and she leaned in closer. "Help us, and we'll help D.O.O.M. raid the Petropolis bank." she breathed in his ear. "All the money you've ever dreamed of can be in your claws in minutes."

Snaptrap gave her a sly half smile. "I like the way you think." he turned to Dudley. "We'll help, but I'm not gonna like it." he crossed his arms.

Dudley turned away and rolled his eyes. "That makes two of us." he sneered.

"We're gonna need weapons." Jet said. "To pull this off we'll need smoke bombs, sleeping gas, blasters, and...Matrix's charm." he said grinning at her.

Snaptrap stood up and snapped. "Larry, Ollie, you heard him. Go get the weapons."

The two nodded and hurried off. Snaptrap turned to Francisco and Bad Dog. "Go get the D.O.O.M. buggy ready." he ordered pointing out the door. He grinned. "I like you two." he said putting his arms around Jet and Matrix. "You're sneaky, and we need that here at D.O.O.M."

Matrix nodded in grievance. "I'd say so." she mumbled.

Snaptrap turned to Jet. "Why is Agent Puppy with you guys?" he whispered so Dudley couldn't hear him.

Jet rolled his eyes. "He's just a tag along." he sneered. "When we're done, Imma ditching him. We don't need some stupid T.U.F.F. agent following us around."

Snaptrap chuckled. Francisco ran by and he stuck out his hand, smacking the alligator in the chest. "Francisco hand me your badge." he said.

Francisco looked down at his shirt. A small silver badge on his shoulder signaled that he was Snaptrap's right hand man. "My badge? Why do you need it Boss?" he asked in confusion.

Snaptrap sighed. "Because Jet is my new second in command you idiot! Now hand it over!" he demanded.

Francisco seemed a little hurt. Reluctantly he unpinned the badge and handed it to his boss before going back to his work. Snaptrap smiled and pinned the badge to Jet's shirt. "There! Now you're both official!"

Dudley watched Snaptrap laugh along with Jet and Matrix. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something that warned him that this wasn't a good idea. He sighed and shrugged the feeling off. Maybe he was just being paranoid. After all they were only going for Kitty and Jack. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Geez I love Matrix. She's so sweet when she's not in action, but goes kooky insane when she's in battle. Anyway hoped you liked! Stay tuned for more! Thanks and mo flames!  
~With love, Salem**


	12. Jet's Plot

**Salem:**** Looks like there are some crazy alliances going on. Hope you're enjoying so far! Please R&R, but refrain from flames. Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

Snaptrap thought a moment. "While we're at it, do you guys want new clothes?" he asked Jet and Matrix. "We have a whole bunch that we use for costume parties."

Jet shrugged. "Don't care right now." He said. "Do whatever ye want, just make sure all the weapons are ready. We need ta leave soon."

Snaptrap clapped his hands together. "Great! You guys are gonna look super snazzy." He said excitedly.

Matrix leaned in. "Jet this rat's a loon." She whispered. "I like em!"

Jet hushed her as Snaptrap came back over to the two with a large box. He opened it and spilled out clothing of all sizes and colors. A tube of lipstick rolled out from the bottom.

Snaptrap smiled and picked it up. "Hey I wondered where that went!"

Matrix bent down next to Jet who was sifting through the pile. "Why do you need lipstick?" she asked pulling out a modified strait jacket from underneath a pair of combat boots.

"I use it when I dress up like a lady." Snaptrap explained.

Jet pulled on a purple pinstriped gangster's coat and buttoned up the silver buttons on the front. "And why do ye do that?"

Snaptrap shrugged. "I like dressing up like a lady on Tuesdays. It's a thing!" he pointed at the two of them. "Don't judge me."

Matrix stood up and admired her new outfit. She looked as though she had just escaped from an insane asylum. She wore a modified strait jacket that conformed to her body. The sleeves had been cut off, giving her lots of room to throw punches. She also had on a matching pair of white booty shorts and thick black combat boots. She bent down and pulled a black hero mask from the pile as well before fastening it over her eyes.

Jet had gone with more formal attire. He had selected a dark purple pinstriped gangster's coat with shining silver buttons that ran down the front. It took him a minute but he found a matching pair of pants and pulled them on as well. He unhooked the silver badge that Snaptrap had given him from his undershirt. He pinned it to the front of his cap before placing it back on his head and setting it at a slight angle to shadow his eyes.

Dudley shook his head as he watched them. It was a shame that two good people had turned over to the dark side. Ronald Christopher Jackson had become the sinister mobster Jet Phantom, and Mandy Anne Grey had become the insane crook Miss Matrix. He sighed. If only he had gotten to Jet before Jack had converted him. He probably could have recruited him and Matrix for T.U.F.F.

Snaptrap admired his new recruits in satisfaction. "Wow you guys clean up nice!" he complimented.

Jet smiled, but his enthusiasm was quickly replaced with seriousness. "We need ta get goin." He said.

Matrix stuck out her tongue and nodded. "Yah yah! Let's go! I'm itching to give those police officers what's coming to em!"

Snaptrap grinned deviously. "Sure, but first things first," he pulled two heavy duty blasters from the table and thrust them into Jet and Matrix's hands. "Here. You're gonna need these."

Jet admired his reflection in the gun. "Thanks. This'll come in handy later." He stuck the blaster in his belt and turned to Dudley. "Hey Puppy! Ye comin or what?"

Dudley didn't appreciate the way Jet was ordering him around. His tail twitched in annoyance. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he growled.

Snaptrap led the group to the D.O.O.M. Buggy. Dudley blinked. Francisco, Ollie, Larry, and Bad Dog had already filled the entire vehicle. "Uh, are you sure we can all fit in there?" he asked.

Snaptrap opened his mouth to reply but frowned. He hadn't really thought about that. "Well…."

Matrix raised her hand and began to jump up and down. "Oohh! I have an idea!" she squealed.

Dudley turned to her. In the last half hour, Matrix had left her kind timid self behind and had literally gone insane. He sighed. "What?"

Matrix walked over to the D.O.O.M. Buggy and climbed up to the top where she sat. "I'll sit up here with Jet," she pointed to Snaptrap, "You drive, and Dudley can sit in the back with Bad Dog!"

Jet frowned. "Why am I gettin volunteered for everythin?" he asked.

Matrix raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to sit in front of her. Seeing that he had no choice, he sighed and climbed up to the top of the vehicle and positioned himself in front of Matrix. "All the shit we havta go through…Jack and Kitty owe us." he growled crossing his arms reluctantly.

Snaptrap climbed in the front of the vehicle as Dudley squeezed in the back. Bad Dog snarled when the T.U.F.F. agent stepped on his tail.

Snaptrap pushed Larry over, squishing him against Francisco. "I never thought I would be helping T.U.F.F." he growled starting the vehicle.

Dudley kicked Ollie hard in the back and laughed. Ollie turned around and shot him a glare, elbowing him hard in the stomach. Dudley yelped in pain and snarled. He threw a punch, but Ollie moved skillfully out of the way. Dudley's fist collided with the back of Francisco's head, knocking him into Larry who in return pulled his blaster from his pocket and shot the alligator in the nose furiously.

Snaptrap growled and pulled away from D.O.O.M. "Geez will you guys quit it?" he yelled swerving into the road.

From the top, Jet watched the fight rage below them. "Now I'm kinda glad we're up here." he told Matrix.

The grey cat smiled. "You see? I have some good ideas—" She yelped as Snaptrap jerked sharply to the side when Dudley smacked him in the back of the head. Before she tumbled off the top, she threw her arms around Jet and squeezed him tightly. "Snaptrap! Watch what you're doing!"

Jet looked back at her and straitened his cap. "Touchy feely are we?" he teased.

Matrix's face turned bright red and she frowned. "S-Shut up!" she stammered. "I almost fell off! T-That's all and you know it!"

Jet laughed and turned back around. He straitened his cap. "If that's all, why are ye still holdin onta me?" he asked.

Matrix sighed and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Alright, alright…So I think you're cute. It's not a big deal."

Jet grinned. "I knew ye liked me." he said softly.

"Don't let it go to your head wise guy. I only said you're cute."

Jet smiled. "I think your purtty yerself." He replied.

Matrix blinked in surprise. "R-Really? You actually think I'm pretty?"

Jet nodded. He turned back around. "And ta prove it…" he placed his hand on the side of her face and leaned forward. Matrix's eyes widened as he pressed his lips gently against hers. To his surprise, she didn't punch him like the rest of the girls he had kissed. Matrix closed her eyes and leaned into Jet. He was right. Being a villain was great, and it was already rewarding her.

**(Outside Petropolis Prison, Petropolis. 2:04 am)**

Snaptrap attempted to parallel park around the back of the prison, but to little success. He hopped out and let the rest of his team huddle around him. "Alright what's the plan?" he whispered.

Jet frowned. "Ye don't have a plan?" he asked in disbelief.

Snaptrap blinked. "You were the one telling me to get the weapons! I thought you had a plan!" he said throwing his arms in the air.

Jet smacked his forehead. "Great! Now we got no plan?" he stepped back from the group.

Dudley thought a moment. "Well first we need to figure out how to distract the guards." he pointed out.

"Just let me think a minute!" Jet exhaled and leaned against the wall. "Is there some kind of front desk where the guards sit?" he asked.

Dudley nodded. "Two of them sit in the front." he began to run over the floor plan. "There is one that guards the door, and two in the back guarding the cells. The chief of police should be at the front."

Jet nodded. He walked over and put his arm around Matrix. "Alright babe, I need ye to do somethin for me." he began.

Matrix cocked her head. "As in…" she prompted.

Jet smiled and leaned into the group. As he recited his plan, the same nervous feeling from before swept over Dudley once again. He wasn't entirely sure that Jet was level headed. A villain was a villain and he didn't trust any of them.

**(Inside Petropolis Prison, Petropolis. 2:13 am)**

Officer Adam threw his feet up onto the desk. The night had been good, considering they caught several super villains. He glanced up at the clock that hung above the door. His shift ended at three, and he couldn't wait to get home. He had been on active duty all week and was unable to see his three kids and wife. He smiled as he visualized the happy looks on their faces when he walked through the front door.

Outside, Matrix was prepping for the first part of the plan. Jet removed her mask, and she stuffed it in her back pocket. Then he reached down and grabbed a handful of dirt, smudging it across her face and running it through her hair. He stepped back and took a look at her. Her clothing was too neat. Unsure if she would let him, he unbuttoned her collar and wrinkled up the fabric. Then he took off his jacket and shoved it in her shirt to make her appear pregnant.

"There." he said in satisfaction. "Now ye remember to stick to the plan exactly."

Matrix nodded. "Yah, yah whatever mom." she said sarcastically. She turned around and began to fake cry before bursting through the front doors of the jailhouse.

Officer Adam jumped when he saw Matrix stumble through the doors. He nudged Officer Earl, who was sleeping next to him.

"Miss are you alright?" Officer Adam asked.

Fake tears ran down Matrix's cheeks. "P-Please! You have to help me!" she cried.

Adam jumped up and rushed to her side as she fell to her knees. "Miss what happened?" he asked.

Matrix clutched her stomach and cried out in false agony. "I-I got mugged! Please help me! I-I'm pregnant!" she cried out again.

Officer Adam nodded. "Don't worry. We're gonna get you to a hospital." he reassured. He stood up and snapped at Earl. "We got a 2-14. Get an ambulance down here now." he ordered. He turned back to Matrix."You're going to be fine, now calm down."

Matrix looked up at him and grinned deviously. "I might be fine, but I don't know about you. Now guys!" she whipped one of Snaptrap's smoke bombs out of her pocket and threw it on the floor.

Officer Adam gasped as thick black smoke shrouded the room and blocked out the lights. He grabbed the whistle around his neck and blew it. "D.O.O.M. is raiding the prison! All officers out here now!" he yelled through the smoke.

Snaptrap appeared through the smoke with a roll of duct tape. "I don't think so!" he laughed knocking the officer to the floor. He wrapped the heavy duty tape around the officer's mouth then immobilized him with his own hand cuffs. Francisco ran by and grabbed the tape from his boss before going after Officer Earl.  
The smoke remained, and Jet ran past the rest of the team. Most of them were in heated fights with the officers Adam had summoned. "Keep em busy!" he yelled. "Matrix, Dudley, follow me!"

Inside the cell, everyone listened to the commotion going on in the front office. Jack frowned. "That sounds like Jet."  
Kitty nodded. "And Mandy." she added.

Chameleon pressed his face against the bars. "Heads up guys! The door just flew open!" he said squinting through the smokescreen.

Dudley was the first to appear. When Kitty saw him, she grinned and jumped up. "Dudley! I'm so glad to see you!"

Dudley gripped the bars. "Kitty I had to form the worst team ever!" he complained. "We had to get help from D.O.O.M.!"

Jet and Matrix burst out of the fog coughing.

"Hey guys!" Matrix smiled.

Kitty frowned when she noticed what Matrix was wearing. "Mandy what are you-?"

"Jet and I joined D.O.O.M.!" Matrix exclaimed. "And my name isn't Mandy anymore, it's Matrix!" she said striking a pose. "Miss Matrix!"

"You actually joined D.O.O.M?" Jack asked. "I'm impressed."

Jet examined the lock to the cell. "Yup. We're officially villains." he said. He turned to Matrix. "Give me one of yer bobby pins."

Matrix pulled a pin out of her hair and handed it to him. He bent down and looked in the keyhole but sighed. He turned to Dudley. "Well, this is purtty embarrassing…I don't know howta pick a lock…." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Dudley nodded and took the pin. He stuck it in the keyhole. "It's pretty easy. There's a little hole in the back of the lock. You stick the pin in there and turn it like this." he turned the pin and the lock unhooked.

Snaptrap yelped from the other room. Jet frowned and handed Matrix a bomb. "Go out the back. I gotta take care o this." he said rushing off.

Matrix nodded and hugged him. "Be careful!" she called as he disappeared back into the smoke. She turned back to the group of prisoners. "I hope you guys are ready."

Chameleon smiled. "I'm ready to go out with a bang!" he said pointing to the large bomb Matrix held and chuckled. "It's clever!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Just get us out already."

Matrix threw her head back and laughed evilly as she pressed the large red button on the top of the bomb. She chucked at the wall. "Fire in the hole!" she yelled before plugging her ears.

Everyone in the cell crouched down to the floor. Jack shielded Kitty as the bomb collided with the stone and exploded. The wall crumbled, revealing a large hole that led into the night. Jet and the rest of the team came back into the cell panting.

"Good work Matrix!" Jet turned to Jack. "I forced those officers to take ye out of the police records. Yer record is clean." he said.

Jack grinned. "Thanks Jet."

Jet gave him a half smile and took his jacket back from Matrix. He threw it on and began to push the prisoners out of the hole. Before he left, Jack approached Mad Cow who continued to cower in the corner. He reached down and pulled the diamond ring from her finger before stuffing it in his pocket. "Payment for the amazing dental work." he said with a smile.

Dudley frowned as he watched the lizard hurry all of the villains along. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "I thought we were only here for Kitty and Jack!"

Jet rolled his eyes and pushed Bird Brain out of the hole. "Yer really dumb aren't ya?" he sneered. "I'm not gonna sit here while my friends are in jail!" he turned to his cousin. "Common Chameleon!" he held out his hand to help him from the rubble, but Dudley stepped between the two.

He raised his blaster. "I can't let you do that." Dudley growled.

Kitty leaped out of the hole. "Dudley just leave them alone! We can catch them later! Right now we need to go before the police get here!"

Dudley shook his head. "No Kitty! They're the bad guys now. And the thing about bad guys," he pushed Jet back. "They always lose!"

Jet gritted his teeth and sprinted around the furious T.U.F.F. Agent. He pulled Chameleon from the rubble and pushed him out of the hole. Dudley went after him. He aimed and shot, but missed Jet by about an inch. The lizard climbed up the wall and out the hole, but Dudley grabbed him by the tail and slammed him on the ground. Jet spun around and wrapped his tail around Dudley's blaster before tossing it aside.

Sirens sounded outside. "Jet we need to go!" Snaptrap yelled pushing everyone in the D.O.O.M. Buggy. He looked around. "Wait, where's Matrix?"

Matrix flipped through the hole, landing in front of Dudley. She shook her head. "Villains may lose," she said, "But when you lose, at least you get to fix your mistake next time!" She laughed and grabbed Jet by the arm. She pulled a smoke bomb from her shirt and smashed it on the floor.

"No! Get back here!" Dudley yelled. He stumbled blindly through the hole as the screeching of the D.O.O.M. Buggy sounded up the street. He coughed and looked over at Kitty and sighed. "Sorry…I couldn't catch em."

Kitty shrugged. "We'll get them later." She looked down at her black and white stripped prison uniform. "We should probably go find our clothes."  
Jack nodded. He hated wearing the uniform. It made him feel restricted.

Kitty led the way back into the main room of the prison. The smoke had settled and the scene was pretty shocking. Snaptrap and Francisco had handcuffed then duct taped all the officers to the wall. Officer Adam saw the three and mumbled something frantically through the tape over his mouth. Through force of habit, Jack ignored him and raided the front desk for his clothes. He threw Kitty's outfit to her and began to pull on his jacket over the black and white stripes. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and stuffed it in his jacket.

Kitty did the same. She glanced back at the officers. All five of them looked pretty pathetic. She sighed. "Wait…We can't just leave them here."  
Jack frowned. "Why not?"

"Because they helped us back at Bird Brain's hideout!" Kitty snapped. "We have to help them." She strode over to where Officer Earl was and began to peel the tape off of him. Dudley kneeled down and began to help a snowy owl.

Jack sighed. It looked like he had no choice. He walked over and ripped the duct tape off of Adam's mouth.

Officer Adam gasped. He looked up at Jack who began to peel the tape from the rest of his body reluctantly. The officer blinked. "You're not with Bird Brain?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Why would I be?" he sneered.

The officer looked down. "Then you told the truth?"

"Yes I told the truth." Jack said in annoyance.

Officer Adam said nothing else. When they were all free, Kitty hunted around the front desk for the key to unlock the handcuffs. When she found it, she un-hooked the cuffs from all the officers. Sirens sounded outside and the several officers who were on active duty burst through the doors. They all instinctively pointed their guns at Jack.

"Hands up Rabbit!" A parakeet yelled.

Jack refused. He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "And why would I do that?"

The parakeet flew forward, but Officer Adam stopped him. "Wait John! Jack's innocent." He explained.

Officer John frowned. "What are you talking about?" he exclaimed.

Officer Adam held up a hand. "Let me finish. It was D.O.O.M. that raided the prison! You guys get downtown now." He ordered. "They have two new recruits. Catch them at all costs!"

Officer John hesitated, but nodded. He turned to the rest of the officers behind him. "You heard him! Get to the downtown terminal now!"

As the officers filed out, Adam took his rightful place behind the front desk. There was an awkward silence.

Finally, Officer Adam spoke up. "That new villain…Jet Phantom," he began, "He made me take you out of the police records."

The three waited for him to say something else, but he remained silent.

"Anything else?" Kitty asked.

Officer Adam frowned. "Nope." He pointed at Jack. "But if you do anything else, anything at _all_, you're going to jail for life." He said simply.

Dudley's jaw dropped. "You're letting him go?"

Jack grinned. "Yes he is."

Officer Adam sighed. "You all better get out of here before the reporters arrive." He looked at Kitty. "Have a nice life. I'm not helping you again."

* * *

**Wow this was a long chapter. It's literally 3,427 words! Well anyway hope you enjoyed! Please R&R but no flames! Thanks everyone!  
~With love, Salem**


	13. Tulips Don't Compare To Diamonds

**Salem:**** I know I tell you in almost every chapter, but I'm truly grateful for your support. Special thanks to islanddog1571, Theres Boloney in our slacks, peachy author, kendramccormick, Calderonmaestro, and the random Guest that shows up every now and then. *hugs all around* Thanks everyone!**

-I have to dedicate this to all my fellow members of the Jitty fandom. This is for you guys! Stay TUFF! :)

* * *

Dudley gave Kitty a hug goodnight and started the trek home. Kitty decided to seize the opportunity she had alone with Jack by telling him all about what had happened since he left Petropolis.

"And it turns out Chameleon _was_ the elevator." Kitty said as they entered her apartment complex. "I kind of expected that one actually. "

Jack nodded. "He's not that bright, but he is fairly clever." he replied stepping into the elevator with Kitty. "I can't believe he was working for Bird Brain."

"I know! I thought Bird Brain hated him." Kitty said in confusion.

The elevator door opened and Kitty led Jack down the hallway. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to open the door.

Kitty hunted for the right key on her key ring. "I meant to ask you." she began opening the door. "Now that you're free, are you going back to Arsonville?"

Jack followed her into the room. "Why would I do that?"

Kitty shrugged. "Isn't Jet going back?"

"No. He joined D.O.O.M." Jack explained. "He's staying here in Petropolis...Unfortunatly."

Kitty nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Oh…I thought Mandy, er, I mean Matrix was the only one who joined." she sighed and changed the subject. "It's been a long night…And I'm not even tired." she opened her cupboard and withdrew two wine glasses. "Red or white?"

Jack frowned. "Red or white?" he repeated.

"Red or white wine." Kitty clarified. "I don't usually drink, but which one do you want?"

Jack shrugged. "Red. White is too light."

Kitty smiled and pulled a bottle from her cabinet. She popped the top before pouring the rich red liquid into the glasses. She reached across the counter and pulled a carrot from a bowl. She stuck it in the glass the way Jack liked it and handed it to him.

She went over and sat on the couch. "Why do you hate Jet so much?" she asked. "He seems like an ok guy, considering he's part of D.O.O.M."

Jack sat next to her. "He's egotistical, annoying, and never shuts up." he sneered.

Kitty smiled. "It's a good thing you met him though." she said taking a drink from her glass.

"A good thing? How is he in any way a good thing?"

Kitty set her glass down on the coffee table and reached up. She ran her fingers over the cut on the side of Jack's face. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I saw him save your life from Mad Cow."

Jack winced and pulled her fingers away from his face. She had a point. Without Jet he would have been dead on the floor of Bird Brain's hideout. "I guess you could say he serves some purpose in this world." he stuck his hands in his pockets and blinked. He had forgotten about the ring he had stolen from Mad Cow.

There was an awkward pause and Kitty decided to break the silence. "Are you ok?" she asked slowly.

Jack nodded. In the past few seconds his heartbeat had tripled. He couldn't let Kitty see any trace of nervousness though. It would spoil what he was about to say. "Kitty I have to ask you something." he stood up.

Kitty frowned. "Why? What's wrong?" she also stood, but Jack pushed her gently back down onto the couch. "Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

Jack exhaled. "Kitty, I've almost killed you on several occasions." he began. "I've nearly drained your brain to steal T.U.F.F.'s secrets and even almost let you die tonight."

Kitty blinked. "If you're apologizing, it's ok. Really it is."

"Let me finish. If you'll let me, I want to take care of you."

Kitty didn't understand what he was getting at. "Jack quit being so vague and just tell me what you want!" she said a little annoyed.

Jack nodded. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. Kitty gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She had no idea how he had obtained a diamond of that caliber, but didn't ask questions.

Jack took a deep breath. "I love you Kitty. Marry me."

Kitty didn't know what to say. It was as though she was frozen. All she could do was nod.

Jack blinked. "Is that a yes?" he asked a little unsure.

"Oh Gawd Jack…." Kitty breathed. "I thought you would never ask….yes…yes Jack yes!" she jumped up and threw her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck as she cried tears of happiness.

Jack grinned. She actually agreed. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Thank Gawd her and Mad Cow wore the same size. Kitty held up her hand and admired the sparkling diamond.

"It's beautiful…" she said softly.

Jack sat back down and pulled Kitty onto his lap. She ran his ears through her fingers and breathed in deeply. Everything he had been doing and he still had the time, let alone the money, to wear cologne. Jack removed her headband so he could run his fingers through her glossy black hair.

Kitty stood up and gave a fake yawn. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She said.

Jack frowned. "But you said you weren't tired."

Kitty ignored him and moved across the room. "Plus I want to get out of these prison stripes under my jacket…They're really tight. Can you help me?"

* * *

Out in the hallway, Dudley was drenched with the sudden rain that had appeared outside. He had told Kitty he was going home, but had really snuck back to her apartment. Along the way he had picked up Kitty's favorite flower; bright red tulips. With Jack out of the way, now was his chance to finally tell Kitty how he really felt, and he hoped she felt the same. He exhaled and knocked on her door. No reply. Dudley frowned and knocked again. Kitty always answered. Again, she did not appear. He blinked. Maybe she wasn't home? No, that couldn't be it. Where else could she have gone at this hour?

Dudley reached down and turned the doorknob. To his surprise, it was open. He narrowed his eyes and stalked in. Something was wrong. He gingerly shut the door behind him and scanned the room. It was dark, but a thin sliver of moonlight shone brightly from a crack in Kitty's curtains. He strode across the room but stopped when he stepped on a piece of clothing. He bent down and picked it up, examining it in what little light he had. It was Kitty's jacket. But where was Kitty? A glimmer on her coffee table caught his eye. He set the flowers down and picked up two empty wine glasses. One had a faint imprint of Kitty's lip gloss on it. He examined the other one. The first thought that popped in his mind was she had been taken again. He groaned. This was too much for one night!

He gasped as Kitty yelled from the other room. "Jack stop it!"

Dudley gritted his teeth. How was he not surprised? This was going to be the last time Jack messed with Kitty. He pulled his blaster from his shirt and threw open the door to Kitty's bedroom. When he entered, the two froze. Kitty was on top of Jack with one of his ears between her teeth. Jack clutched Kitty in his arms. He had leaned forward to kiss her again, but stopped when Dudley stepped forward.

After the awkward feel left the air Kitty shot up. "Dudley? What is wrong with you? How'd you get in here?" she yelled covering her bare breasts with her hands.

Dudley turned around and blinked. "You're front door was open…" he now understood what Jet and Matrix were trying to tell him earlier. If only he had listened. "I guess I'll get going…Didn't mean to walk in on you."

He trudged out of the room, leaving Jack and Kitty in a mixture of confusion and surprise behind him. He locked the front door behind him before trudging down the hallway and leaving the apartment complex. It was freezing outside and the rain continued to pour down steadily as if the world was crying for him. He shivered and began to walk home. A mixture of rain and tears streamed down his face. He didn't understand…Jack had done nothing for Kitty but get her into trouble. He on the other hand, saved her all the time. He only looked out for her and she still chose Jack over him. He sniffed. He never even got the chance to say he loved her…

**(Kitty's apartment, Petropolis. 10:38 am)**

Kitty stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. Jack was still asleep, but she didn't bother to wake him. They had all been though a lot last night. She pulled on a bathrobe and stepped into the living room. She made her way to the kitchen, but stopped. A bundle of bright red tulips sat on her coffee table. She frowned and picked up a note that was taped to the side.

_Kitty,  
You may be my unfunny partner, but I still like being around you. I love you and I hope you love me back.  
Dudley_

Kitty sighed and took the flowers into the kitchen. She gingerly put them in a vase with her one sunflower she had grown from a seed. That's what all this was about? She had no idea…But he was going to have to understand.

"Oh Dudley…"

* * *

**Poor Dudley! That's gotta cut really deep…Anyway I hope you still enjoyed. Oh I forgot to tell you guys! For those who read my other Tuff Puppy story, The Rise of Rowan, I kinda forgot about that story….hehe sorry! I'm going to pick up on that one and continue it soon! Again sorry!**

-I'm not done yet. This story is drawing to a close, but I plan to have three more chapters. Sometimes my plans get skewed, so count on 2-4 more. Thanks! (no flaming!)  
~With love, Salem


	14. Trumpet Dress

**Salem:****Hey everyone! Second update today! A couple of old friends are going to re-surface in this chapter. Please R&R, but no flames! Thanks! :)**

**-I don't have anything against Dudley. I LOOOOVVEE him to _death_ alright? He's my absolute second fav character in the show. Again. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST HIM. Ok? We good? Cool! :3**

**-If you hate the couple, hate on your own time. Not mine please. Thank you ^_^ I am planning to write a few DudleyXKitty stories as well, so Kudley supporters can't stay mad at me forever! I am going to continue to be a Jitty though. Sorry. **

* * *

**(Three Months Later at Kitty's Apartment, Petropolis. 5:41 pm)**

"T.U.F.F...What a perfect place to get married honey!" Matrix said in excitement. "There you go! You're all set." She said zipping up the back of Kitty's dress.  
Kitty admired herself in the mirror. The long trumpet style dress conformed to her body but immediately flared when it reached her knees. "Oh Matrix...I just want to cry." she breathed happily.

Matrix grinned. "If you want to cry now, then just wait until you see this." She picked up Kitty's white lace veil off of the couch and removed her headband. She gingerly fastened the veil and styled Kitty's hair around it. "There. You look beautiful honey." she said throwing the lace over Kitty's face.

Kitty didn't know what to say. Instead she threw her arms around Matrix and hugged her tightly. "You're the best maid of honor ever!" she cried.

Matrix hugged her back. "Oh Kitty, your make-up is going to run! Save the tears for Jack!"

Kitty sniffed and nodded. "I know. I'm just so happy!" she squealed looking back at the mirror.

Matrix chuckled. It warmed her heart to see that everything worked out. The little cat glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh my goodness! We need to get you down to T.U.F.F.!" she said hastily pushing Kitty out the door.

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 5:56 pm)**

Jet watched, slightly amused, as Jack paced back and forth nervously in the T.U.F.F. lobby.

"Hey Jack why don't yah sit down somewhere?" he suggested.

Jack shook his head. "Just shut up Jet." he said.

Jet frowned. "You're freakin yourself out on your weddin day." He said a little worried. "What's on yer mind?"

Jack sighed. "I want to make sure everything goes smoothly." he slicked is ears back. "I just don't want anything bad to happen."

Jet nodded in understanding. "I know how ye feel..." he trailed off, and that caught Jack's attention.

"What's wrong with you now?" Jack said crossing his arms.

Jet cleared his throat. "I told you about ma girl back home."

Jack rolled his eyes. Not this again. "That was a picture of your mother Jet."

Ronald shook his head. "I know the picture was, but I really had someone. Her name was Natalie. Natalie Crochet." he explained. "I was gonna marry her in that tiny white church back in Alabama, but she ran off with a fox from England just for his fancy lil accent."

Jack swallowed. "How is this supposed to help me?" The stupid lizard was only making his nerves worse.

Jet grinned and shrugged. "I dunno! But ye listen here," he stood up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Kitty is a kind lady. She would never leave ye for anyone. Now ye remember that and never EVER let her slip away from ye. Ye treat her with respect and hold her close, because ye aint ever gonna get a girl like her again. I was lucky to get a second chance...Ye know...When I met Matrix."

Jack blinked. That was possibly the smartest thing Jet had ever said, but he hid his appreciation by sitting down and running through his vows again in his mind.

The front door opened and Dudley strode reluctantly into the room. He was nicely dressed for once but didn't seem happy to be there. He stopped in front of the groom and his best man. "Kitty just got here." he said refusing to meet Jack's eyes. "You both have to go outside."

Jack stood and straitened his tie. "Thank you Agent Puppy." he said glaring at the dog before turning his nose up and walking briskly outside.

Jet sighed. "I know ye two don't really get along much," he told Dudley, "but maybe ye should try." he patted Dudley on the back then hurried off after his suave friend.

Dudley looked down. _Me get along with Jack? Ha! Like that will ever happen. That's like asking me to give up bacon._

**(T.U.F.F. Headquarters, Petropolis. 6:25 pm)**

Matrix helped Kitty out of the car and straitened her veil once more. "Now girl you listen here. Don't be nervous." she said hastily brushing the wrinkles out of Kitty's silky dress.

Kitty blinked. "I think it's you who shouldn't be nervous. Calm down or you might have a heart attack."

Matrix swallowed and grabbed Kitty's bouquet of white roses, thrusting them into her hands. "Where's your father to walk you down the aisle?" she asked completely ignoring kitty's instruction.

Kitty sighed. "I told you I don't have a father anymore Matrix. We've arranged for Jeremy to walk me remember?" she replied a little annoyed.

Matrix blinked. "What? Oh yes, yes! Where is that little pooch?" she turned around and spotted the night guard in the crowd talking with Keswick. He was with another trim cut poodle. "Jeremy! Could you come over here please?" she called.

Jeremy turned to her and nodded. He and the poodle said goodbye to Keswick and trotted over to where the two felines stood. He was dressed in his police uniform since it was the only thing nice he had to wear.

He grinned and stood back to admire Kitty's dress. "Oh. My. Gawd!" he said flaunting over her. "Girl you look FABULOUS!" he said giving her a hug. "Geez I wish my boyfriend was here to see you like this." he sniffed as though he was trying to fight back tears.

Kitty smiled. "Please don't cry Jeremy. I already ruined my make-up once, and I really don't want to ruin it again." she gestured to the poodle that was with him. "Are you David?"

David nodded. He smiled and hugged her. "It's so good to meet you! Jeremy has told me so much about you!"

Kitty grinned. "I've heard a lot about you too! I'm glad you could make it today!"

"Ah! I'll bet Jack is _sooo_nervous right now." Jeremy said giving Kitty another tight hug. "I just can't believe you're about to become Mrs. Rabbit! I'm so happy for you two!"

Kitty opened her mouth to speak but Matrix stopped her.

"Oh my goodness! Your wedding is about to start dear!" she exclaimed. "You two go get in your place! I'll see you at the front honey!" with that she turned and hurried off to the altar.

Jeremy squealed with delight and locked his arm in Kitty's. "Common! We have to hurry!" he said dragging her along to their spot. "I'll meet you in the lobby later David!"

At the altar, Jet reassured Jack once more. "Just calm down." he said. "I don't want ye passin out right here."

Jack wanted to punch Jet square in the nose, but refrained because of what little fondness he had built up to the iguana after seeing his superiour fighting abilities in action. "Will you be quiet already?" he growled.

Jet took his place. "Alright, alright! Quit gettin all mad! I hope ye don't act like this around Kitty." he added.

"Of course I don't. Why would I-" Matrix cut Jack off as she ran up to him and began sprucing up his suit.

"Now you be good to my girl you hear?" she teased.

Jack sighed. When were these people going to leave him alone and just let him enjoy this? "I will Matrix." he replied. "Why don't you go get in your place where you belong?" he said shooing her away.

Matrix was too excited to sense the slight hostility in Jack's tone but hurried off anyway, fiddling with her hair the whole time.  
Pastor Daniel, one of Kitty's chipmunk friends, strode up in his robes. He reached out and shook Jack's hand. "You are Jack, I'm guessing?" he said with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Yes I am. Are you the pastor?" he asked politely.

Pastor Daniel beamed and nodded. "Sure am! And I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you! Now why don't we start the ceremony?" he whispered as he walked past Jack and up to the altar. He cleared his throat and gestured to Agent Scarecrow who was at the piano. He in turn nodded and danced his fingers across the ivory keys, playing a sweet melody. The noisy crowd immediately hushed and took their seats. A few excited murmurs still sounded but died down as Kitty was slowly led down the asile, Jeremy's arm locked with hers.

At the front, all of Jack's worries flooded away when he saw his beautiful fiancé. He smiled as he admired the gentle sway of her hips as she walked and her bright white smile that hid behind her veil. He had never seen her so beautiful. When they reached the alter Jeremy went to take his seat, leaving the Kitty with her soon to be husband.

Jack reached out and gently threw her veil back, revealing her perfect face. "Hello Kitty..." he whispered taking her white gloved hands in his.

Kitty grinned. "Hello Jack." she said softly.

After letting the couple greet each other softly, Pastor Daniel began the ceremony. After reciting the traditional words and giving them their rings, it was time to break tradition and let the couple exchange the vows they had written for each other.

Pastor Daniel gestured to Jack. "And now it is time to let the couple recite their vows. The groom shall go first"

Jack nodded to himself and took a deep breath. He looked Kitty strait in her pretty green eyes. "I Jack Rabbit take you Kitty Katswell to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life and together may we be one."

A tear slid down Kitty's cheek as she listened to Jack's eloquent words. She grinned and he continued.

"I promise to give you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, and my softest care. And so through life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge my hand to you as a loving and faithful husband."

Kitty looked down as Jack took of her gloves and slipped her golden ring onto her finger. She grinned. Now it was her turn.

"I love you Jack," she began, "and I know that you love me. Because of this, I desire to be your wife. I prayed this moment would come and sweep me of my feet, and it has tonight. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future I promise to always stay faithful to you. Jack, with all my heart I make this pledge to you as your loving wife. Until death do we part." she finished by slipping the golden band onto Jack's finger.

Satisfied with the vows, Pastor Daniel went into his final statement. "Does anyone have any objections to the marriage of this young couple?" he asked the audience.

From the back, Dudley stood up. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth to shout out his complaint, but glanced over at Kitty. She seemed so happy with Jack. Dudley thought a moment and sighed. He sat back down next to Keswick.

Keswick frowned. "Are you ok A-a-agent Puppy?" he asked a little unsure of what his friend was feeling.

Dudley smiled sadly and nodded. He then recited a line from his favorite movie. "If you love someone enough, you should let them go."

Since there were no objections of any form, Pastor Daniel turned back to the couple. "Do you, Jack Rabbit, take Kitty Katswell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jack nodded. "I do."

Pastor Daniel looked at Kitty. "And do you, Kitty Katswell, take Jack Rabbit to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kitty beamed. "I do."

Pastor Daniel smiled and nodded. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jack you may kiss your bride."

Those were the words that Jack had been itching to hear. He wrapped his arms around Kitty's waist and leaned in until their lips made contact in a deep kiss. When they pulled away, rather than throwing her bouquet, Kitty handed the beautiful roses to Matrix who had been weeping the whole time then locked her arm in Jacks and together they walked back down the aisle. Jet ran up beside them and waved his farewell to Jack as Kitty shouted goodbye to her mother. Keswick stood back a ways holding the chief in his palm as they happily cheered for the newlyweds. Even Biff had shown up, and was graciously serving tea to the guests. Jet had gone over and brought Matrix forward. As Jack watched, Matrix intertwined her fingers in his and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack turned away and smiled. They were perfect for each other. He hoped Jet would have the courage to ask her out on a date sometime soon. It would help him get over Natalie.

Dudley was at the end of the row. Jack expected him to make a snide remark, but instead the agent gave Kitty a hug. He turned to Jack and blinked before giving him a salute.

"I'll be watching you." he added.

Jack couldn't help but to smile slightly. Dudley wasn't as bad as he thought.

Jack opened the car door for Kitty then went around to the other side and got in next to her.

He tipped the driver. "Take us to the airport if you don't mind." he instructed.

The driver nodded and started the car, leading them away from the commotion that still raged excitedly back at the agency.

Kitty frowned. "What? Where are we going?" she asked.

Jack loosened his tie. "Don't worry. I had Matrix pack your luggage." he explained.

Kitty held up her hand. "Luggage for what exactly?" she asked again.

Jack grinned. "I thought we would jump right into our honeymoon. How does a cruise around Hawaii sound?"

Kitty's eyes widened. "Hawaii? Oh my Gawd Jack how did you manage that?" she said throwing her arms around her husband.

Jack kissed her. "Don't worry about it." he said tapping her nose. He took off his coat and threw it in the floor just as Kitty threw down her veil.

Jack pushed her down into the seat. Kitty laughed and took off his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. "This is going to be the best honeymoon ever..." she breathed.

Jack grinned. "Just you and me alone together." he agreed softly flipping over so Kitty could rest on top of him.

Kitty lay her head on his chest. "In the middle of the ocean...I can almost smell the sea breeze."

Kitty purred as Jack ran his hand down the length of her body to the tip of her tail. They both knew that the driver was probably watching every one of their touches grow in intensity but didn't care at that moment.

"Now you two are going to which airport?" The driver of the cab looked in his mirror only to see the new couple tangled up as they ran their fingers through each other's hair, kissing repeatedly in the back seat. He chuckled as Jack bit Kitty's ear and unzipped the back of her dress as she unhooked his belt.

Deciding this was not for his eyes, he turned back to the road and shook his head in amusement. "Oh, newlyweds. They never have time to wait."

* * *

**Hoped you liked this one! Stay tuned! Thanks for your support everyone! The next ch. is going to be short. Or at least I'm expecting it to be. I haven't really written it yet, so anything could happen.**

-Now that firm OC personalities have been established, I would once again like to know who you like the best: Jet, Matrix, Officer Adam, or Jeremy. Those are the four main ones. If you like a minor OC, feel free to say their name instead. Thanks for the continued feedback :)  
~ With love, Salem


	15. Don't Worry About It

**Salem:**** Alright, please read the text below for the best understanding. Thanks for following this story. Looks like my most popular OCs are Matrix and Jeremy following in second. Jeremy is pretty minor and I didn't really expect him to be all that popular, but you guys said otherwise. Thanks for the feedback everyone! :) NO FLAMING! Again thanks! ^_^**

* * *

**Overview (Read This First):  
**-A year after their honeymoon, Kitty became pregnant and had a daughter that her and Jack named London Camille Rabbit. She is now five weeks old.

* * *

**(Kitty and Jack's apartment, Petropolis. 2:12 am)**

Jack rolled over and reached out to wrap his arms around Kitty's warm body, but all he felt was her pillow. He frowned and sat up. It wasn't unusual for Kitty to wake up in the middle of the night and he had a strong feeling he knew where she was.

Kitty sat down on the couch and held her daughter close. She yawned and gave a faint smile. London was the same golden blonde as Jack. She was a rabbit, but shared more of Kitty's qualities than anything. She had her eyes and the same subtle curve of her face. She also inherited the ability to purr, which was unusual, but it made her unique. Kitty sighed. But boy did she have an attitude. London refused to sleep and was very high maintenance in terms of comfort, wailing the smallest of disturbances. It left Kitty and Jack sleep deprived, and both of them couldn't wait until she started sleeping through the night on her own. Kitty yawned again and began to doze off, when she felt someone sit next to her. She opened her eyes.

"You look tired." Jack yawned.

"So do you…Go back to bed I'll take care of it..." Kitty replied.

Jack shook his head. "You haven't slept well in a couple days. You go to bed. Let me take care of London."

Kitty thought a moment. Sleep did sound wonderful…"Alright, but don't stay up too late." She got up. "And don't fall asleep on the couch again."

Jack took London from her and frowned. "I've only done that three times."

"Three times too many. When you're done come to bed ok?"

Jack smiled. "Alright, alright. Good night Kitty."

Kitty trudged across the room. "Night Jack…"

Jack stroked his daughter's ears as she too was falling back asleep. "I hope you turn out to be like your mother…" he whispered.

All of a sudden, an eerie thought struck him. Something he hadn't thought of before. His smile faded. What happened when London got older and found out that he used to be a villain? If she ever knew that he had cheated on Kitty, it would most likely crush her…That was enough to crush anyone. Jack blinked and got up slowly, careful not to disturb London. This is where his actions were going to come back to haunt him…He couldn't pretend like they didn't happen forever.

Jack gingerly replaced London in her crib and ventured back into the bedroom. Kitty had curled up on her side of the bed. She had her eyes closed but appeared to be sleeping lightly. Her ears pricked when he lay down next to her.

Jack sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Kitty?"

Kitty mumbled something but didn't move.

Jack waited a few moments before speaking again. "Kitty?" he repeated.

Kitty groaned and rolled over. "First you want me to go to bed, and now you won't let me sleep?" she mumbled groggily. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Can't it wait till morning? It's three thirty in the morning…"

Jack continued to stare at the ceiling. "I guess." He said plainly.

Kitty nodded and closed her eyes. Several minutes passed and she couldn't fall back asleep. She sighed and opened her eyes, only to see Jack in the same position. "Alright I know you're not going to sleep until you tell me what's wrong…"

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Jack whispered through the darkness.

Kitty frowned. "I know you Jack. What's wrong?"

Jack sighed. "It's London. What happens when she—"

Kitty shot up. "London? What's wrong with London? What happened?" she asked getting worried.

"Nothing's wrong with London." Jack reassured. "But what happens when she gets older?"

Kitty lay back down. "What do you mean?"

"What happens when she finds out that I was a villain?" Jack asked dully. "We can't pretend this never happened…"

Kitty put her arm around him. "Well no, we can't. I don't know why you're worried about this now." she paused. "You tell her when you're ready, but tell her when she's old enough to understand. Now go to sleep…" she reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. "You can worry in the morning…ok?"

Jack nodded. "Alright." He looked back up at the dark ceiling. He loved Kitty and his daughter with all heart and, even though it was in the past, he kept thinking about how much trouble he had cause Kitty. He didn't want to do the same for London…She was so young and innocent. She didn't deserve to take on his faults. He sighed and listened to Kitty breathe. Nothing was going to happen for years…He might as well forget about it for a while.

* * *

**I said this ch. was going to be short. Well hope you enjoyed! Last chapter after this :)**


	16. You Were Never Bad

**Salem:**** *sniffs* I can't believe this is the last chapter. (It's also the longest one, hitting at arond 10 normal pages long, or 5,063 words XD). Please enjoy! I hope you R&R, but no flames! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**(Read The Text Below Please For Best Understanding)**

- Things died down and Jack was able to get a job as a body guard. He has worked for the mayor, several minor law officers, and anyone who hires him. Kitty still works alongside Dudley at T.U.F.F. She was later appointed the Chief's personal advisor alongside her normal agent's job.

-Dudley is still Kitty's partner, but soon became the best T.U.F.F. agent to ever work at the agency. As his power grew, he was able to finish his missions earlier which granted him a lot of free time. As a part time job, he established a martial arts class for children at the local Petropolis gym.

-Jet (full name soon changed to Jet Phantom) remained a villain. He married Matrix several years later. They both still work for D.O.O.M. as they travel the world as international jewel thieves and are very good at it. They have yet to be arrested.

-Chameleon broke up with his girlfriend, Carmaine, who only wanted him for what little money he had. Afterward he started attending reform classes after some convincing from Jet when he got out of jail. He gave up crime and fell in love with Jillian, the model who assisted him on The Evil Shopping Channel, who had secretly loved him from the beginning. Later the two married and had a son named Christopher and a daughter named Ivy.

-Jeremy and David could not legally marry because of Petropolis law. Instead they opened a restaurant together where Jeremy works part time and consider themselves a married pair anyway. He still works nights at T.U.F.F. as a guard.

-Bird Brain went into hiding after once again busting out of jail. Years later, he died of natural causes. Without the restraint of her master, Zippy was free to make her own decisions and became a school teacher. She hired Owl, Bat, Ewe, and Duck as her personal teaching assistants, and the children love them.

* * *

**(11 years later at Kitty and Jack's apartment, Petropolis. 7:10 am)**

A large banging from the other room aroused Kitty from sleep. She rolled over and put her arm around Jack who slept silently next to her. The noise sounded again, but was softer than before. Kitty groaned and opened her eyes. She glanced over at the clock. It was only 7:11 in the morning and she didn't have to be at work until eight. She buried her face in Jack's chest.

"Jack? Sweetheart, get up." she whispered rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jack yawned and rolled over. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

Kitty sat up and stretched. "Ten after seven." she said with a yawn. She pushed her way out of the bed and walked over to the dresser.

Jack opened his eyes and brushed his hair to the side with his fingers. "Only ten after?" he asked sitting up.

Kitty pulled her shirt over her head. "I know it's early, but London is up already." she replied. "I can hear her in the kitchen."

Jack laid back down. "We don't have to get up when she does."

Kitty put on her jacket and fastened her belt around her waist. "Jack, it's her first day of junior high. She would have gotten us up anyway." she pointed out.

Jack shrugged. Kitty had a point. "I'll be up in a minute."

Kitty walked past the bed and tapped him on the nose. "You better." she teased, kissing him.

Kitty put her headband into her hair and walked out of the bedroom.

"No no no!" London said frantically from the kitchen.

Kitty looked across the room. The young rabbit, who was now in her pre-teens, was kneeling on the kitchen floor frantically trying to clean up shards of glass. She had obviously matured, and her body was beginning to gain her mother's hourglass shape. She wore a blue dress with a periwinkle flower on the front just below the neckline and had on a blue belt very similar to Kitty's. Her blonde hair was cut into a cute bob and her tall ears were pulled back with a pony tail holder. She looked up and gasped.

The rabbit jumped up and gave Kitty a cheesy smile. "Morning Mom!" she grinned, kicking the glass off to the side with her bare feet.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Good morning London." she walked over into the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked suspiciously.

London rubbed the back of her neck and leaned against the counter to hide the glass from Kitty's sight. "Oh I'm just making breakfast." she gave a fake laugh.

"Is that why you broke another one of our glasses?" Kitty asked.

London sighed and looked away. "Sorry Mom..." she said in a small voice.

Kitty gave her daughter a small half smile. "It's ok. Just please try not to do it again. This is the third time this month." she said a little agitated.

London nodded and bent down to pick up the rest of the glass. "I know I know!"

Kitty looked down at London's feet. "Where's your shoes?"

London blinked and threw the glass in the trash. "In my room." she said plainly.

Kitty walked over to the counter and turned on the coffee pot as she did every morning. "What did I tell you about going barefoot?"

London threw her head back and groaned. "But Dad doesn't wear shoes!" she protested throwing her arms in the air.

Kitty shook her head. "He's your father. He can do what he wants." she replied.

After a moment, Jack strode into the room. He walked up to London and tousled her hair slightly. "Good morning kiddo." he said.

London squealed and batted his hands away. "Dad! I just straitened my hair!" she said hotly.

Jack laughed and sat down at the table. He buttoned up the front of his jacket. "It looks fine to me."

Kitty poured two cups of hot coffee and handed one to her husband before sitting down next to him. "I need you to take London to school this morning." she said.

Jack took a sip from the cup. "Why? Did you get another call from the Chief?"

Kitty nodded. "He wants me in early again, which means I'm also going to be late tonight."

London's ears perked up. Every time Kitty went to work early, she was on the news with Dudley for catching a criminal. "What? Who's in Petropolis now?" she asked excitedly.

"Doctor Rabies and Madam Catastrophe are back." Kitty explained.

London pulled out bowl and a box of cereal from the cupboard. "Do you have to chase them? Huh? Do you get to punch em in the face and send em to jail?" she said pouring the cereal in the bowl and walking over to the table. She sat next to her mother.

Kitty smiled. "Maybe. I don't know." she said, amused.

Jack cleared his throat and leaned across the table. "I also have some...well...news." he began.

Kitty frowned. "What happened now?" she asked a little bit worried.

Jack held up a hand. "I got a call last night."

Kitty groaned. "Oh no. What's going on? Did Jet and Matrix get arrested?"

"What? Of course not." Jack said a little surprised that she jumped to that conclusion. If Jet and Matrix had been arrested, he would be the first to know...and the first to pay their bail.

"Then what? Will you just tell me?"

"I got hired for another position."

Kitty leaned across the table. "Really?" she exclaimed. "Who is it this time?"

Jack smiled and stood up. "Oh no one special. Just Senator Renaldo."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Senator Renaldo? Jack this is great!" she jumped up and threw her arms around him.

London blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" she asked.

Kitty grinned. "Senator Renaldo is-" she was cut off as a loud ringing came from her pocket. She pulled her T.U.F.F. transceiver from her pocket and looked at the screen. "Oh I have to go! Something has gone wrong down town." she said hurriedly. She walked over to London and gave her a hug. "Be good for your father." she warned. "I'll know if you weren't."

London nodded. "Ok. Bye Mom."

Jack walked Kitty over to the door. "Good luck today." he said.

Kitty smiled then remembered something. "Since I'm going to be late, I need you to drive London to school."

Jack nodded. "You already told me." he chuckled.

Kitty held up a finger. "And I need you to take her to her combat lessons tonight."

Jack sneered. Dudley ran the lessons and he absolutely loathed it. He could teach London all the same techniques, but Kitty had enrolled her anyway. "Why don't _I_teach her?"

Kitty sighed. "Please don't be like this now." she begged. "Dudley does a good job."

"And I don't?" Jack crossed his arms.

Kitty shook her head and hugged him, gently stroking his long ears. "You're not understanding." she whispered.

Jack put his arms around her in return. "Obviously." he growled.

"Dudley is my partner. He would have been hurt if I didn't enroll London." Kitty explained. "Plus their are other kids in the class with her. Chameleon's son is there."

Jack blinked. He had no idea that Chameleon's son was in the class with his daughter. "What? Have you forgotten what that fiend did to us?" he said in disbelief.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Jack that was over eleven years ago." she said trying not to start an argument.

Jack slicked back his ears. "I don't want London around him." he stated.

London got up from the table and looked through the kitchen door at her parents. "Whatcha talking about?" she called.

Kitty smiled. "Nothing!" she replied before turning back to Jack. "Please don't say anything bad to London."

Jack sighed. "I won't." he said reluctantly.

Satisfied, Kitty kissed him on the cheek. "I should be back by nine."

Jack smiled then leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Have a good day. I love you." he said softly.

Kitty taped his nose. "I love you too sweetheart."

**(West Amenity, Downtown Petropolis. 8:04 am)**

London's non-stop talk about Junior High was enough to set Jack on edge. He gripped the steering wheel of the car as she went on about how all the boys from her class last year thought she was the greatest girl in the school, especially her friend Tyler even though he wouldn't admit it.

Jack sighed. "Please London. I'm trying to drive." he said.

London blinked and pulled a tube of cherry lip gloss from her backpack. "Sorry! I'm just sooo excited!" she squealed opening it.

Jack nodded. "I know you are. Do you have everything?"

London nodded. "Yah I already told you."

Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Are you sure."

"Yes Dad I'm sure!" London laughed. "Geez! Just drop me off already." she paused a moment. "Hey Daddy? Can I ask you something?"

Jack nodded. "Of course."

"Where'd you get that scar on your face?" London inquired. "I've always wondered and a bunch of kids I know say its because you've done bad things..." she trailed off.

Jack swallowed. He and Kitty had never told London of the past when he used to be a villain, and they hoped she would never find out. "I used to work at T.U.F.F. with your mother. I got this in a fight." he explained. It wasn't actually a lie so to say, since he had worked at T.U.F.F. at one point and had gotten the scar in a fight.

London blinked. "You were a T.U.F.F. agent? That makes more sense! A lot of kids said you got the scar fighting a villain." she replied. "They said you were a villain too and that you cheated on Mom a bunch."

Jack swallowed. How did all these elementary kids know this? "Oh really? Who says that?"

"Ivy and Christopher." she said in a small voice.

Jack sneered. Those were Chameleon's twins. Figures he would have them spouting out information about him. And to think they were saying this to his own daughter.

London continued. "They said their dad told them about how you used to work for Snaptrap, and how you tried to drain Mom's brain for money once." she looked up at Jack. "Are they lying?"

Jack didn't know how to respond. He pulled up in front of the school. Several other children were chatting excitedly in the front and near the door. "Why don't you go find your friends?" he said changing the subject.

London smiled and grabbed her backpack from the floorboard. "Ok! See yah after school I guess." she leaned over and gave her father a hug.

Jack sighed as he watched her leave. It was great to see her getting older, but at the same time it saddened him. He remembered when used to be little. One thing was for sure; she had not lost her innocence...or her attitude.

The first two children to come up to London were Ivy and Christopher. The lizards whispered something among themselves then laughed at her. The little rabbit threw her bag on the ground and put her hands on her hips. Jack frowned. Ivy and Christopher had brought out London's temper somehow, and things were about to get nasty. He watched as London yelled a hot retort at the two. Ivy sneered and pushed London back, making her hit the ground. London got up and wiped the tears from her eyes before picking up her backpack to leave, but Christopher stopped her. He pushed his sister back and grabbed London's arm. He threw a punch at her, hitting her square in the eye.

Jack sprung from the car. No one hit his daughter without him getting involved.

Jack strode briskly to the scene and gasped when London pounced on the lizard. She pulled him to the ground and bit into his arm. She flipped him over and slammed him on the ground again before proceeding to beat him about the face. She reached down and twisted his leg. A loud snap was heard and Jack knew London had snapped one of Christopher's bones.

"You want some more?" London yelled.

Christopher was bawling at this point. "No!" he cried. "Stop it!" he tried to crawl away, but London pulled him back by his shirt, ripping it to pieces.

Ivy came forward and tried to pull London off of her brother. London spun around and hit her in the back of the head with her cell phone, dropping her to the ground. Jack rushed forward and pulled London off of Christopher.

"London!" he yelled angrily. "Stop!"

London ignored him. She reached out and tried to hit Christopher again, but the frightened lizard stumbled backwards. He tried to get up, but London had broken his leg.

"Let go of me!" London screamed. "I'm not finished with him!" she pointed to Christopher. "I know where you live you asshole!"

Ivy moaned and rolled over. "What's your problem?" she yelled at the furious rabbit.

London gritted her teeth. "Don't you ever talk about my family like that again you God damn bitch! I'm coming for you next!" she screamed.

Jack fought to restrain her. "London calm down!" he growled.

The front doors of the school flew open and a portly pig stepped out. He was neatly dressed in a navy suit with a tan colored tie. He strode across the front yard and shooed the watching children back.

"What is going on here?" he asked looking around at the scene. He saw Jack and crossed his arms. "Mr. Rabbit would you care to explain?" he growled.

Jack sighed. He had met Principal Avery at their pre-school conference about a week ago. He let go of London. "Go get in the car." he growled.

London was crying. "But-"

Jack pointed to the car. "I said get in." he repeated forcefully.

London had never seen her father that angry before, so she didn't disobey.

Jack turned back to Avery. "I'm very sorry. I don't know what got into her."

Avery snorted. "Tell that to these two children she attacked!" he pointed to the two lizards who cowered on the ground.

A car sped up around the side of the school. It stopped and Chameleon hopped out followed by Jillian. The two ran up and comforted their crying children.

Chameleon kneeled down and examined Ivy on the ground. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically, wrapping his arms around her. "Why'd you call us?"

Jillian gasped and kneeled next to Christopher. "Chris! What happened?" she cried as she examined his broken leg.

Chameleon hopped up and rushed to his son's side. He looked up at Jack and narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? What did you do to my children?"

Jack flattened his ears in rage. "I did nothing!"

Chameleon stood up to shout something else, but Avery stepped between the two. "Mr. Chameleon, please soothe your temper. Mr. Rabbit has indeed done nothing." he explained. "It was his daughter who attacked your children."

Chameleon gritted his teeth. He turned to his wife who cradled their crying son on the ground. "Jillian take them to the car." he said helping her up.

Jillian nodded. With the help of Ivy, the two hoisted Christopher off of the ground and led him back to the car. Chameleon turned back to Jack. "You keep your daughter away from my kids!" he yelled.

Jack was furious. "My daughter was only defending herself!" he retaliated. "Your son threw the first punch! I saw him myself!"

Chameleon crossed his arms. "I don't believe you! Chris would never go after someone like that!" he yelled.

Avery sighed and turned to the children who were watching the two parents argue back and forth. "Did any of you see what happened?" he asked. None of the children said anything. "Well?"

A young mongoose stepped forward. Jack recognized her immediately. She was London's best friend Kayla who had stayed the night at their apartment on several occasions. She was very sweet and honest, and Jack had grown very fond of her.

Kayla looked up at the principal. "Principal Avery, Mr. Rabbit's telling the truth." she said.

Chameleon blinked. "What?"

Avery silenced him. "Go on Miss Kayla."

Kayla nodded. "Well Chris was saying bad stuff about Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit." she explained. "London told him to stop but he started saying bad things about her too. Then Ivy came up and pushed London down. When she got up she tried to leave but Chris grabbed her and punched her in the face."

Avery nodded in understanding. He turned back to the crowd of children. "Is Miss Kayla telling the truth?" he asked.

The children nodded. "London would never start a fight on her own!" A boy said from the back.

Avery crossed is arms. "Tyler do you have something to say?" he asked.

Tyler, a fluffy raccoon, nodded and walked forward. "I said London would never start a fight on her own." he repeated. "I know her too well."

Tyler's friend Mason, a snide snake, leaned in. "You wish you knew her that well." he whispered so the principal couldn't hear him. The crowd around them giggled.

Tyler's face turned bright red and he shoved Mason to the side. "S-Shut up!" he hissed before continuing. He turned back to the principal. "Chris and Ivy have been mean to London ever since third grade. I don't know why. She's great. Smart, nice, really pretty-" he stopped himself as he noticed Jack watching him with a mixture of amusement and concern. "A-Anyway, London is innocent."

Murmurs of agreement sounded among the other children. None of them had a grudge against London. She was too kind for them to throw under the bus.

Avery nodded in satisfaction then turned back to Jack and Chameleon. "Since both of your children were involved in the fight," he stated, "They have bought themselves suspension on the first day of school until further notice."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. My daughter was only defending herself." he argued.

Avery nodded. "Yes, I understand that-"

Jack walked forward. "No I don't think you do." he growled.

"Please Sir, come to my point of view." Avery replied. "Your daughter is a danger to our school is she stays here. She needs to be taught a lesson."

Sensing the growing tension, Chameleon turned invisible and crept away, leaving the two to fight their own battle.

"You think she's _dangerous?_" Jack yelled. He shook his head. "I can't believe schools these days!" He pointed to Tyler, Kayla, and all the other children who stood on London's side. "They obviously don't think she's any danger!"

Avery held up his hands. "Yes, but she willingly attacked two of the students. We can't have her stay here until she gains psychological help."

Jack ignored him. He turned to the children. "Kayla, Tyler, thank you for all your help. You will see London again." he reassured.

The two little animals nodded.

Avery frowned. "Mr. Rabbit, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm pulling her out of this school." Jack said plainly. "You obviously don't know how to run things here." he turned around and walked away from the scene.

Avery gasped. "W-Wait! Mr. Rabbit! C-Can't we talk things over?" he said frantically, following Jack to the door of his car.

Jack spun around and grabbed the principal by the collar. "No. I'm homeschooling her." He pushed the principal back then threw open the door, startling London. He gave a final glare at the surprised principal then slammed the door and started the car. Tyler gave London a small smile and waved to her. She didn't smile back but gave him a small wave in return before the car sped off.

Several minutes passed and the vehicle remained silent. London sat rigid in her seat waiting for her father to absolutely pulverize her, but he remained quiet. She swallowed.  
"H-hey Dad?" she said in a small voice. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Daddy! I-I didn't...I-I...I..." she stopped as her body became racked with sobs.

Jack glanced over at his daughter. Watching her cry stabbed him like a knife. Her eye was turning dark purple where Christopher had punched her.

He sighed. "It's not your fault London." he said softly.

London refused to look up. "Yes it is!" she cried. "I told Chris to get lost and started everything!"

"You were only defending yourself." Jack reassured.

London said nothing. She stared out the window the rest of the way home, watching cars go by as she cried. When they reached their apartment, she trudged inside and ventured into her room before shutting the door. Jack sighed and slicked back his ears. This was not something that Kitty was going to love hearing when she got home, and she _defiantly_wasn't going to like hearing that he had pulled her out of school. He walked over and opened the door to London's room. She had thrown herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Jack leaned against the door frame. "I said it isn't your fault London."

"Yes it is..." London sniffed from her pillow.

Jack walked into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Look at me." he said softly.

It took a minute, but London sat up. She avoided her father's gaze as he examined her eye.

"Looks like you took quite a beating." Jack determined at last. "Christopher can punch pretty hard."

London continued to cry and Jack frowned. "What did they say to you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "T-They said you need to be shot for what you did to Petropolis then hanged from a bridge for the whole city to see." she cried. "Then they called Mom a traitor to T.U.F.F. for marrying you. I told them to shut up and get lost."

Jack put his arms around her. "Anything else?" he whispered.

London nodded and buried her face in his chest. "T-They said I need to drop dead in a ditch somewhere because I'm going to turn out to be just like you!"

Jack blinked and stroked London's ears. He had no idea that his past could have affected his daughter this much. She was suffering everyday and she still had the courage to come home with a smile on her face. "London, I think you're old enough to understand some things." he began.

London sniffed. "Like what?"

"We didn't want you to know any of this, but I think it's best that I tell you myself." Jack replied. "You deserve the truth."

London looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

Jack wiped the tears from her eyes. He sighed. This was what he was trying to avoid. "I used to be a villain." he started.

London's eyes widened. "W-What?" she asked in disbelief. "So everything that Ivy and Chris say...Is true?"

Jack nodded reluctantly. "I'm not proud of it." he explained. "I did cheat on your mother and capture her on several occasions."

London sat up. "Were you ever in jail?"

"Yes, multiple times." Jack replied. "I was a T.U.F.F. agent to start out with, but betrayed everyone. I tied to drain your mother's brain to sell her secrets to Snaptrap but was stopped by your combat instructor Mr. Puppy and your old science teacher from last year, Mr. Keswick."

London blinked and looked back at the long scar that ran across Jack's cheek. "Did you get that fighting a villain too?"

Jack nodded. "I was fighting Miss Mad Cow and Kung Pow Chicken at the time. Mad Cow stole my knife and cut me across the face while I was trying to save your mother. Jet Phantom saved me."

"Jet Phantom..." London thought a moment then remembered where she had heard the name. "I see him in the paper all the time! Jet Phantom and Mrs. Matrix are super villains now aren't they? They work for D.O.O.M!"

Jack smiled as he remembered the eccentric lizard. Every once in a while, Jet and Matrix would send them a letter telling him and Kitty where they were at the time. The last letter they received came from China.

"Believe it or not, they both started out working as a door man and woman. Mrs. Matrix actually ran the front desk of this very apartment complex." Jack explained.  
London grinned. "Really? That's so cool!" she paused. "How'd you turn good again Dad?"

Jack pulled London up onto his lap and told her the entire story. He told her about how Kitty had taken him from prison and how she eventually reformed him. He told her of all the villains that tried to kill them along the way, and how Bird Brain almost murdered Kitty.

At the end of his tale London spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. So Mr. Chameleon used to be a villain too?" she asked in disbelief. "Is that why you hate him so much?"  
Jack blinked and nodded. "Yes. He kidnapped your mother and handed her over to Bird Brain."

London narrowed her eyes in anger. "Then Chris and Ivy can't say anything about you!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Jack shrugged. "Don't let things like this bother you London." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I was taken out of the police records years ago."

London nodded. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and closed her eyes.

Jack smiled and hugged her back. "I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this London. It's my fault."

London shook her head. "I don't think you're bad Daddy." She said softly. " It's not you're fault."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

London continued. "You were never bad to begin with." she explained. "Lots of good people go down bad paths all the time. It's like drugs...You get addicted and you get worse and worse...But you got off of it."

Jack blinked and listened to London purr. It was an unusual quality she had gotten from Kitty, but it was soothing at the same time. "Keep that mind set." he whispered. "You're going to do great things when you're older."

London fiddled with Jack's velvety ears. "I'm gonna try." she paused. "I love you Daddy."

Jack hugged her tighter. "I love you too London. Never forget that."

* * *

**I-I can't believe this story is over...I really hope all of you enjoyed the ride! Oh yah! I did have a request over PM to an OC fic with either London and Tyler as T.U.F.F. Agents or Jet and Matrix's jewel heists across the country. I don't know if I want to do these. I will if you guys want to read them. Just leave your opinion! Thanks for all the support everyone. I really appreciated it the whole way! Goodbye!**

~Hope to see all of you again so I can continue to spread the love,  
Salem (Charlotte)


End file.
